Parenting Seminars
by AllVowels
Summary: Jeff and Annie's trials and tribulations as they embark on a relationship and parenthood. Chapter 6: Jeff deals with Annie's mom and Annie and the baby get to go home.
1. Conception of a Relationship

Title: Parenting Seminars

Chapter Title: Conception of a Relationship

Author: AllVowels

Rating: T (sexual situation implied)

Spoilers: Some to the latest episode of Once Upon a Time 'The Stranger.'

Summary: Jeff and Annie's trials and tribulations as they embark on a relationship and parenthood.

* * *

Annie was sitting in the cafeteria working on the group's latest biology assignment. They had to pick one of the organ systems in the human body and present their poster/model/interpretative dance/etc. to the class. It wasn't due for two weeks, but she wanted to get an early start on it. Across from her Jeff sat playing Temple Run on his phone.

"Gah! What are those things? They run like monkeys but they don't look like monkeys."

"Jeff, you are supposed to be helping me with this."

"I am. I chose the reproductive system."

"I told you no."

"Well you obviously don't want my input on the project, so I am not participating."

"_Jeff…_" Annie whined, "You know I have trouble saying certain words out loud."

"So we can't say penis or vagina when referring to the reproductive system, but you'd say rectum when referring to the GI tract?"

Annie's face flushed as his blasé use of such risqué words.

"Well no… But imagine Troy or Pierce trying deliver a presentation about a female's reproductive organs."

Jeff frowned in thought, "True."

"So instead we are going to present the Skeletal System. No words that will be giggled at or made dirty there."

His eyebrow arched up, "Annie they will talking about bones…" At her blank look he continued, "You know… boners."

"Oh right. Muscular System?"

"That'd work. But don't let Troy talk about the gluteus maximus. He has a weird fascination with butts."

"Don't I know it. Moving on, what should we present? A poster or model?"

"I don't care; I came up with the idea so I participated." His eyes looked around the room and quickly changed the subject by asking, "Hey who's that guy?"

Annie looked over her shoulder at a tall lanky man in a suit. "He's dressed way too nice to be a student or teacher here. But he looks familiar."

"He looks like Sidney."

Annie's eyes widened, "He does look like Sidney Glass. Wait… You watch Once Upon a Time?"

"What? No! I've seen commercials and that's a stupid chick show about fairy tales. Oh look at the time, I'm late for class." With that awkward answer Jeff hurriedly walked away shoulders tense.

Annie called out, "You don't have class right now!"

"You don't know everything about me!"

Annie's rolled her eyes. "Men."

With that last comment, she went back to work on their project. Annie decided to enlist Abed and Troy's help into making a costume that would demonstrate the different muscles in the body. It'd be perfect.

* * *

It was 7:45 on Sunday night, and Jeff was gearing up to watch his guilty pleasure OUAT on ABC. Popcorn was popped (no butter and light salt), his phone was on silent, and he was wearing his comfiest pajamas. He just started to nestle into his couch when the doorbell rang. His first instinct was to ignore the bell and continue to watch TV.

'But what if someone is in trouble and needs your help?' nagged the voice in his brain that sounded suspiciously like Annie. Sighing he muted the TV and got off the couch. Jeff opened the door to find the real Annie on the other side holding a pizza and soda.

"What are you doing here?"

Annie beamed, "I'm here to watch Once Upon a Time. I even brought pizza and soda! It's the kind you like, Fit and Delicious Diced Red Tomato, Mushroom and Jalapeno."

"But I'm not watching that. I'm watching a manly show."

"Like what?"

"Duck Dynasty."

Annie frowned in disappointment, "Okay, we can watch that instead. I was looking forward to watching how they incorporated the poison apple into the show tonight."

"That was going to be on tonight?" Annie nodded, "Fine, come in, but you tell NO ONE about this."

Annie laughed as she sauntered into Jeff's domain, "Deal. Besides now if you get caught watching it you can say I forced you to."

"Why would you need to watch it here?"

"Because Abed is a ruiner. He knew who the stranger was before they even revealed he wasn't Mr. Gold's son. He was like, it's Pinocchio, and I said no, it's leading to be Mr. Gold's son and then he used his Abed logic on me and said, no there needs to be a plot twist. His initials are AWB, i.e. a wooden boy. AND HE WAS RIGHT!" Annie fumed.

"Calm down tiger, you almost dropped the pizza. Plus the show's starting." He ushered her to the couch and turned the volume back on. The two sat side by side, reveling in the soap opera and fairy tale goodness that was OUAT while eating the low calorie pizza. That was how their routine started.

Annie would show up to watch the show, they'd eat and drink and Annie would leave once the show was over, after all it was a school night. When the season ended, the two prayed for a renewal but were left in a constant state of anticipation as they waited for the network's decision.

In the mean time, the two needed another show to fill their fairy tale void. Jeff discovered the other fairy tale based show that came out around the same time on his ON DEMAND™ service. All the episodes were currently available and the show had already been picked up for another season. It was a win-win situation. He suggested she come over on Friday nights to watch the show. That was when the show was scheduled to be on, so they'd already have a new routine when the show's new season started, and she could stay later because they didn't have school/work/other obligations the next day.

"I really like Monroe. He's like the anti-werewolf. A cultured vegetarian who makes clocks."

"I thought you liked ruthless werewolves that ate vampires."

"That was a _scary story_. There had to be a twist."

"Mm-hmm." Annie yawned widely prompting Jeff to say, "If you are tired we can continue next week."

"No, I can make it through one more episode. I want to see what happens." Jeff relented and pressed play on the next available episode. Five minutes later Annie was slumped into his chest snoring slightly. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it across them. He soon followed Annie into slumber listening to Detective Nick Burkhardt fight with the latest creature of the week.

It was during the third week that the kissing started. Annie turned out to be afraid of spiders, and the tarantula like creature caused her to clutch to Jeff in fright and bury her face into his chest. Jeff smoothed her hair down and stroked her back trying to calm her down.

"It's over now. You can look again." Annie cautiously opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into Jeff's eyes. Neither could be sure who acted first but their lips were soon pressed together, and neither of them was willing to stop. Annie let out a breathy moan when Jeff's tongue dipped into her mouth. Her hands slid into his hair as his much larger hands gripped her waist.

The two separated and looked at the other awkwardly.

"Annie…" Jeff started but Annie interrupted him.

"Jeff, we are missing the show." Annie turned back to the television and began to resolutely watch Grimm. That spider thing wasn't that scary anyways. Besides, if they didn't admit something happened, he couldn't dismiss it and she wouldn't get hurt. Therefore it was in their best interests to ignore the kiss had ever happened. Done and DONE.

When Annie left that night, Jeff was convinced she'd never come back. But she was back the next Friday night, and he was never happier to be wrong. Midway through the second episode of the night, her hands were back in his hair and his tongue was situated in her mouth. His hand slowly crept under her shirt and Jeff let out a tiny moan at the feel of soft smooth skin. She hadn't stopped him yet, so he decided to trail his mouth down to her neck, and scrapped her skin lightly with his teeth.

Annie was going through a system overload. The hand on her stomach sent shivers down her spine and caused a heat to pool between her legs. When his mouth touched her neck all logical thought processes stopped. What's his name… the gay one, never made her feel this alive or aroused and he had technically had sex with her. Vaughn made her feel fuzzy, but not like this. They had obviously been doing something wrong.

She arched her back to bring herself into closer contact with him and followed his example by sliding her hand under his sweater. Jeff growled as she traced her fingers over his abs and played with the small speckling of hairs that led the way down into his pants.

The noise of guns shooting filled the room causing Annie to jump.

"It was just the TV."

"Oh," Annie sighed in relief. "At my old apartment it was never the TV. I guess I'm still on edge even after moving away."

She pulled away from him slightly and turned to watch the TV again. Jeff looked at her in confusion, having no idea what just happened. Well he had some idea as to why he was painful aroused in his living room, but he didn't understand why they had stopped. Grabbing a throw pillow he covered his erection and tried to focus on the show. His eyes kept slipping back over to Annie, and he could make out the hard outline of her nipples through her camisole. Life was so unfair.

"Jeff?" Annie's voice broke the silence.

Jeff's eyes widened in fear, he wasn't prepared for the where is this relation… thing going talk.

"Yes?"

"Your thing," She waved her hand at the throw pillow, "isn't going anywhere near me until you've had an STD test."

"Huh?"

"Make that two. Just in case the first one missed something or the nurse was incompetent."

Jeff's eyes narrowed, "Fine, then you need to start birth control."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great." And just like that their relationthing moved forward. Both afraid that if they questioned what the hell was going on, the other would decide to stop.

* * *

Whenever Annie left the apartment she made sure to come up with a story so that her roommates would not want to come with her. She thought she was doing a pretty good job of hiding her tracks because Abed hadn't made any inferences or outright statements about what she was really doing. One thing she knew for sure, if the group found out that her and Jeff were having sex in secret, there would be hell to pay.

"So where are you today?" Jeff asked in amusement.

"The aquarium."

"Troy and Abed didn't want to come along?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"No, there are sharks at the aquarium. Troy read an article about a scientist attaching lasers to sharks. He is now convinced that they will soon grow lungs and try to take over the world. They are now running scenarios in the Dreamatorium about contingency plans."

"Why would you attach a laser to a shark?"

"I have no idea."

They weren't just having sex, granted they were having quite a bit of that once Jeff got her over some of her inhibitions, but they did other things together. They continued to watch different TV shows, go to movies, mini golf, dinner, and even a football game. It was almost like they were dating… almost.

Jeff had honored his word and gotten two STD tests. He even went as far to get them at a clinic that wasn't inside Greendale, but that was more so that Dean Pelton wouldn't find out. Annie wished that she had done the same thing, because after starting birth control she ran into the dean and he winked at her and told her they'd need to exchange stories someday.

It bothered her on so many levels. The first and foremost was the thought of the dean having sex with anyone. The second was the thought of the dean thinking about her having sex, and the third was that her prescriptions were protected health information covered by HIPPA and no one but Nurse Jackie should know.

A month after taking her birth control, Annie experienced severe nausea the week before her period. Concerned she went to student health.

"Oh that's the result of too much estrogen in your body. We will switch you to this other pill with a lower amount and you should be fine." Nurse Jackie assured her. She wasn't, her chest ached to the point where she'd smack Jeff if he tried to touch her. Jeff hated the fact that he was banned from touching her glorious breasts and demanded she go get a different pill.

"Well aren't you a sensitive little thing," Nurse Jackie laughed to himself as Annie gasped in indignation. "I mean you're sensitive to hormones. Geez. So here's your options, we could try a different pill with a different dose of estrogen and progesterone, the sponge, a condom (male or female), or the patch. Do you have sensitive skin?"

"Yes, I break out when I wear band aids."

"Well then the patch may break you out." The female condom and sponge weirded Annie out, she realized it was the same principal as a tampon, but still…

"I'll try the third pill." Annie was happy with her choice at first. There was no chest discomfort, no nausea and if there was any weight gain no one pointed it out. One day while she and Jeff were fooling around he pinched her nipple and a white milky substance came out. Annie quickly slapped Jeff's hands away and began to cry.

"There is something wrong with me! Every other woman on this planet can pop a stupid pill but not me! It's karma."

Jeff wrapped his arm around her and awkwardly tried to console her, "Hey it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? You aren't the one lactating."

"Well, just stop taking the pill."

Annie sniffled, "But then what would we use?"

"Condoms?"

Annie laughed, "Well they are more effective… But I'm not buying them."

Rolling his eyes, "Fine, now can we continue you cow?"

She smacked his chest before pulling his lips back down to hers.

* * *

The pair's secret was exposed on the first day back at school. The traditional group meeting was held before their mutual class.

"So what's new with everyone?" Shirley cooed.

"You saw me a week ago. Not much," Britta answered.

"True I did see you this summer, but Annie wasn't around that much. Annie?"

"Oh not much."

"Annie has a new boyfriend."

"Abed! Why would you say that?"

"You'd leave the apartment in the evening, and try to sneak back in the middle of the night. That is if you came home at all. Your clothes were rumpled and you smelled of cologne. The excuses that you'd use to go out were amusing, but unimaginative and you clearly did not want Troy and I to come along. So you either have a new boyfriend, or you befriended a new group of people in an effort to replace us. Or I guess there is the possibility of you dressing like a man."

"Annie! You're replacing us?" Troy asked tears brimming in his eyes.

Pierce pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes, "I knew the day would come when my favorite would abandon me."

"No it's not like that! I'd never replace you guys."

"So you do have a boyfriend?" Troy questioned.

Annie made eye contact with everyone in the group, excluding Jeff, "No! Why would I lie about having a boyfriend to you guys?"

"She didn't make eye contact with Jeff," Britta pointed out.

"That either means she doesn't want him to get jealous or he is the mystery man."

"The cologne Annie smelled like is consistent with the cologne Jeff uses."

That's when the yelling started.

"NO! He is just using her to mask his gayness!"

"JEFF! How could you? She's just a child! May the lord have mercy on your soul."

"What? Couldn't find any more dumb bimbos at L Street to hook up with?"

"ENOUGH!" Annie jumped from her chair and faced her friends. "I am an adult. I make my own decisions and you have no right to treat me like I am a child who is being used! What I do and who I do it with is my business and not yours."

Annie swung her backpack on to her shoulders and stormed out of the group, leaving Jeff to the wolves. She was still fuming by the time she reached the small student lounge and threw herself onto the couch.

"Thanks for leaving me back there." Jeff called as her approached the couch.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No I high tailed it after you. I am quite fond of my testicles and I don't want Shirley anywhere near them right now."

"Oh. Good." Jeff nudged her back pack and sat next to her. "So…"

"So?" Jeff echoed back.

Annie shifted uncomfortably. They had spent all summer avoiding this conversation and their friends just shoved them knee deep into it.

"Does this mean we stop?"

"What? Why?"

"Well after you and Britta were found out you two stopped."

Ignoring the reference to himself and Britta he asked, "Do you want to stop?"

Annie shifted uncomfortably, "Do you?"

"I asked first." They both refused to talk, hoping the other would break and say what they wanted first.

Annie was the one to break first, "Fine! I don't want to stop! But I don't just want to be hook-up buddies either."

"Okay."

"Okay what? Okay we are done? Okay we continue hooking up? Okay we are boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Sure, that last one. I'm hungry and I don't think it is safe to eat in the cafeteria today." He stood up and held his hand out to Annie, "Milady, would you mind accompanying me to lunch."

"I'd be delighted milord."

* * *

Shirley had followed Jeff out of the study room determined to give him a piece of her mind. The rest of the group followed, morbid curiosity over what Shirley would do to Jeff running through their veins. Shirley's eyes narrowed as she found Jeff sitting indecently close to her little Annie. She stopped when he stood up and held out his hand. Annie's face lit up the room when she placed her hand in his. He even bent down to kiss her hand.

"Oh, that's nice."

The other four members of the group looked at Shirley as if she had grown a second head.

"What? It was. But we all agree now that if he hurts her we will hurt him in the most horrible way possible."

Pierce interjected, "I know a guy who will sneak into his room at night and shoot an air embolus into his neck for 20 grand."

"Well we will keep that in mind…"

* * *

From that point on the study group seemed to accept the relationship. Things didn't really change that much. Except that Troy and Abed insisted that if Jeff was in the apartment with Annie, a chaperone needed to be involved. Not because Annie was too young or innocent, but because Abed caught them mid-romp in the Dreamatorium. Troy cried for a week and refused to look at them. Britta, trying to comfort Troy, showed up one night with an eco-friendly sanitizer and helped them sanitize the room.

Shirley would throw Jeff her patented, 'I'm a mother and disappointed in you,' looks whenever he spoke to other women. It got to the point that he avoided all possible contact with girls under the age of 65 in fear that Shirley would lash out at him.

Pierce would randomly ask him when he was going to stop living a lie and come out of the broom closet. He would then look at Annie and shake his head in pity, "You poor dear you have no idea what he is."

He would then pat her head and walk away.

Dean Pelton dressed in black to show he was in mourning. Black leotards, dresses, wigs, leather vests, and lots of dark eye liner. He also started to touch Troy more often. A casual hand to the chest, or a lingering pat on the shoulder. Jeff wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not. When he would complain that he lost his looks, Annie would roll her eyes and take off her top. That usually made him forget all about it.

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

"Annie, are you alright?"

Annie looked up from the book she was reading, "Why would something be wrong?"

"You aren't on your usually schedule."

"Jeff had a meeting with Ted tonight, that's why we aren't having our usual TV night."

"No, I mean your hormonal schedule. You are over a week late. I had chocolate in my pocket all last week but you never needed it, so it melted and ruined my pants."

Annie's eyes widened. Was she late? Thinking back, her last period was over 5 weeks ago and she was usually very regular.

"The first obvious guess would be that you are pregnant, but on the assumption that you and Jeff use protection decreases the odds. Besides that isn't a mid season twist, that is series finale material right there. You and Jeff realize your love for each other, and the audience has closure with the thought that you will have the traditional happily ever after. I was doing some research and other possible reasons for your amenorrhea are PCOS, stress, Turner syndrome…"

As Abed continued to list off different reasons for her lack of a period her mind raced. They always used protection! Always! Well except that one time in the library, neither of them had a condom on them. Then there was that time at Jeff apartment.

_Jeff reached into the night stand, "Damnit! We are out."_

"_How can we be out we just bought those this weekend."_

"I _just bought them this weekend. But it looks like we've used all of them."_

_Annie held up her hands and her fingers wiggled as she silently recounted their sexual escapades._

"_I guess we did use all of them."_

"_I will go get some more." Sighing he tried to lever himself off the bed but Annie held him steady._

"_It's okay, I shouldn't be ovulating."_

"_You sure?" Nodding her affirmation was enough for Jeff as he collapsed back down onto the bed._

And the second time in the Dreamatorium. After the first round, Annie told Jeff about her experience with Abed and the 'Make love to me Ann' comment from his persona. Jeff was determined to live this new information out. Both made sure that Troy and Abed would be suitably occupied. They had brought one condom, but it broke, and both were afraid if they left the room they'd be caught.

Annie stood abruptly interrupting Abed, "I have to go meet Jeff."

"I thought you said he had a meeting?"

"He does, but I said I'd meet him once he texted me."

"But your phone hasn't gone off."

Annie ignored him as she ran out the door and raced to the nearest drug store and purchased one of ever pregnancy tests on the shelves.

* * *

When Jeff returned home that evening he was pleasantly surprised to see Annie's car in his apartment's parking lot. He had given her a key earlier so that she could come over if she needed to escape her two wacky roommates. Well, that was the excuse he gave her. The thought of Annie having a key to his apartment made him warm inside. It just felt right.

As he opened the door he saw Annie sitting on his couch starring at the coffee table. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Annie? Are you alright?"

Instead of answering she gestured to the coffee table, which was littered with every possible pregnancy test that he could imagine. He randomly picked up one and saw a baby's small face smiling back. Another had a + sign. Another had a ++ sign. One was pink.

"Annie, is this a joke?"

Shaking her head, "No we're pregnant. I guess it would be more accurate to say I'm pregnant and you knocked me up!"

Jeff, being his smarmy self, cracked, "At least I didn't knock you up in a bus station."

* * *

I originally wanted to write a story about Annie being pregnant with Galilee, with subsequent chapters looking at Jeff and Annie as they deal with learning to be a parent. This chapter was just supposed to give background onto the beginning of their relationship and got a lot longer than I planned. The rest will be more focused on the parenting aspects.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Things Don't Always Go As Planned

Parenting Seminars  
Author: AllVowels  
Rating: T  
Chapter 2: Things Don't Go As Planned  
Summary: Annie and Jeff deal with the aftermath of Annie's news.

AN: I'm confused as to what exactly Jeff has to do to get his license back. In reality, I don't think he could get it back but I have no idea. Does he just need his bachelor's because on the show it sounds like he legitimately took the LSAT and went to law school? Anyways I don't know so I just made stuff up.

* * *

_"At least I didn't knock you up in a bus station."_

A small smile involuntarily graced her face, "Jeff I am being serious."

"I am," Her smile disappeared, and she gave him the stink eye. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down next to her, "Fine, I will be serious. So in all _seriousness,_ how do you want me to feel?"

"I can't tell you how you feel Jeff."

He chuckled darkly, "Oh yes you can. If I say I'm upset, you'll get mad because I'm not happy, but if I say I'm happy, you'll get mad and say I knocked you up on purpose. Just tell me what you want to hear and I'll say it."

Annie sniffled as she looked at him, "Just tell me you will be there for me."

He wrapped his arm around her and pressed his face into her hair, "Always… well except for when we tell the group. I'd like to keep my body parts where they are. So I'll be there in spirit."

Annie snuggled into him, "Maybe when can break the news over email. Right before break when we can avoid them."

"Sounds like a plan."

They couple sat in silence for several minutes, thoughts racing through their minds.

"Jeff," Annie started tentatively, "I'm scared. This wasn't part of my plan; I don't know how to be a mom. What if I mess everything up?"

"You are going to be the best mother in the whole world." Jeff knew that she'd be a wonderful mother, but he wasn't so sure how he'd do as a father.

* * *

A week later Annie was back in Jeff's apartment, hiding from her roommates. She didn't want Abed to guess her secret until she was ready. He hadn't said anything else since their last talk, but she wanted to be safe.

"You know what I was thinking?" Jeff broke into her train of thought.

"What?"

"You should move in here. I mean, so that I can help with the baby. I don't feel comfortable with Troy and Abed being so close to a small human being. It would become a prop in one of their movies and I don't feel comfortable with that. Besides, half your crap is already here anyway."

It was a rare day when Jeff rambled on uncomfortably, but that was exactly what he was doing. Annie thought it was cute.

"Half my stuff isn't here."

"Really?" He picked a book off the coffee table next to him, "I forgot how much I love to read Jane Austen in my free time. And listen to Hanson. You know how much I love that song 'MmmBop.' And how could I forget my favorite purple butterfly blanket?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Alright, some of my stuff may have found its way over here."

"Annie, I have a stuffed animal on my bed."

"Excuse me, you gave me Charlie. He helps me relax when I'm studying."

"It's creepy." Annie huffed in indignation and Jeff back pedaled, "Not the fact that you have stuffed animals creepy, but I feel like it is staring at me with its one eye while we have sex. I almost had to fake it the other night."

"Should I be insulted?"

"No, I said almost, but if I faked it you'd never know. But they are a little off putting. I think you should get rid of the stuffed animals."

"I'll move in on one condition, I get to keep Charlie AND Mr. Brigglebee."

"Fine, but on the condition they won't go on the bed. That bear is just as creepy as Charlie. Plus Abed may have implanted a camera into him, like he is RoboBear or something."

Rolling her eyes, "Deal. You have to break it to Troy and Abed."

"You have to be there to back me up. Abed was mumbling something about a one armed evil Jeff, and I don't want him thinking I am trying to kidnap you."

* * *

Jeff stood in front of Troy and Abed in their apartment.

"Troy, Abed, would you mind sitting down?"

"Oh my gosh! Whenever someone asks you to sit down, it is bad news. Did Pierce die?" Troy cried.

"No! It's just Annie and I have something to talk to you about. Now we have made this decision together, and it in no way reflects on the way we feel about you…"

Abed started to hyperventilate "You and Annie are breaking up, and are about to give us the divorce speech. Don't worry kids, it's not your fault. We will always love you, but we don't feel that way about each other anymore. The two of you will cause a rift in the group and before you know it we are cancelled. Fade to black."

"Abed!" Annie cried in concern, "We aren't breaking up!"

"You aren't? Then why are we here?"

Jeff gestured towards Annie, "Annie and I have decided to move in with each other."

"Dude, there isn't enough hot water here as it is. I have to take cold showers after Abed all the time. But we can have late night pillow fights and eat s'mores. This will be so much fun!"

"No Troy. I will be moving into Jeff's apartment."

"But there isn't enough room for a blanket fort in Jeff's place."

Jeff and Annie shared a look.

"No," Jeff said slowly, "Annie will be moving with me, and you and Abed will stay here. You can even have the actual room back."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Troy. They'll promise to do something with us every week, and for a while they will. Then one day they just won't show up and then we can visit Planet Troy and return to stop motion animation."

"Okay." The two did their patented handshake, with slightly less enthusiasm than normal and entered the blanket fort.

"Well that went well." Annie said optimistically.

"Did it? I feel like I just burnt a puppy."

"They'll get over it." Annie said while rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Don't do that, you're practically screaming 'Hey look at this bun in my oven.'"

"Oops. My stomach has just been really upset lately."

"Yeah, a parasite is in there gnawing at your innards."

"JEFF!"

"Sorry. I'm just tired. Someone woke me up four times last night to use the restroom."

"Well I'm sorry but I really needed to pee!"

"Whatever. Grab some clothes and we can come back for the rest of the stuff later."

"Okay. How are we going to tell the rest of the study group?"

"I figure Troy would let the cat out of the bag."

At that moment Annie and Jeff's phones began to vibrate continuously, alerting them to the multiple messages they were receiving.

* * *

The two went to back to Jeff's apartment, correction _their _apartment, after picking up some Chinese take-out. After a quick dinner they crawled into bed.

"There are times when I hate our friends."

"You don't mean that Jeff."

"Yes I do. I don't even want to look at my phone after some of the text messages I received."

"They weren't that bad."

"Yours weren't. Mine involved various veiled and unveiled threats. Apparently Pierce has 20 grand on standby and I have no idea what that means."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Whatever, just cause you're a favorite..."

Later that night, Annie awoke to her stomach cramping horribly, and she ran straight to the bathroom.

Jeff rolled over and called out, "You okay?"

When he didn't receive a response, he levered himself out of bed to go check on his ailing girlfriend. "Did the Chinese not agree with you? I told you that lomein smelled a little funky."

Annie looked up at Jeff, and he noticed her eyes looked panicked.

"Annie what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding… A lot." Jeff just stood there uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. He didn't see blood anywhere. Finally his brain decided to kick in and he understood where the blood must be coming from.

"We are getting you to the hospital."

* * *

In the ER, Annie was taken to an area that was closed off by a curtain. The doctor questioned her about how far along she was in her pregnancy.

"A couple of weeks. I'm not sure of the exact conception date."

"And have you seen an OBGYN?"

"No, all the ones I called refused to see me until I had missed two periods, or they had too many patients already."

"When did these symptoms start?"

"I was spotting for a few days, but in the books I read they said that was normal. My stomach hurt today but I thought it might have been something I ate."

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, "Miss Edison, I'm afraid you've suffered a miscarriage. Your symptoms weren't that severe because you were in the very early stages of pregnancy. Now I want to stress that you did nothing wrong. Usually these things happen because there is something wrong with the pregnancy. Either there was a genetic defect or the embryo had implanted somewhere outside of the womb where it couldn't survive. Your body recognizes that there is something wrong and decides to end the pregnancy. You will most likely continue to bleed for the next several days, and there may be some tissue in with the blood. Do not be alarmed, this is normal. But if you start having any symptoms such as a fever or chills, you need to come back in. But don't worry, you are young, you'll bounce back in no time."

Annie found Jeff pacing in the waiting room after the doctor had left her.

"Are you okay?" With that simple question, a flood gate of emotions erupted from Annie and she started to sob. For the life of her, she wasn't sure if they were tears of sorrow or relief. Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around her and Annie clutched to him as if her life depended on it. After several minutes Annie had calmed down enough to be maneuvered back to Jeff's Lexus.

On the way back to the apartment Annie managed to tell Jeff what the doctor had said, with occasional pauses to wipe tears from her cheeks. They managed to get back into the apartment by 8 o'clock in the morning. It was telling of how upset Annie actually was when she resolutely climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head without a word of missing her classes.

Jeff sent a quick text to the study group.

_Jeff: Annie's sick. Staying to take care of her. She's super contagious so stay away!_

_Shirley: Tell her I hope she feels better soon! If you need anything call!_

_Pierce: What STD did you give her? Doxycycline works wonders for most of them._

_Britta: Bout time a man stayed home to take care of a woman_

_Abed: K. I'll video tape the lecture so she can watch it later._

_Troy: Remember to take the soup out of the can before you put it in the microwave. Trust me._

Jeff shook his head at his friends and crawled into bed with Annie. She was facing away from him with her face turned into her pillow, so he pressed himself into her back and buried his face into her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know." He heard her sniffle. "It's just… Part of me was starting to get excited about being a mom. I'd finally have a real family again and a cute little baby with your eyes and my nose to play with, but…." She hesitated before speaking again, "Another part of me is relieved. I wasn't prepared. You know me; I like to know what I'm doing. I need to have plans and schedules. I have no clue how to be a mom, let alone be a mom and finish school. Plus, I didn't exactly have the best example to go off of. And I keep going back and forth between being sad and being relieved. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No it makes you human." Annie wiggled in his arm so that she could face him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale, but Jeff still thought she looked beautiful.

"Jeff, give me a speech to make me feel better."

Jeff was silent for several moments, "From what I've learned so far, life never seems to go as planned and even though it seems horrible at the time, in the end it works itself out. I was supposed to be a hot shot lawyer and you were supposed to go to an Ivy League school, and look how that turned out. We found Greendale. And while that school is the most insane place I've ever been, and I have visited clients in mental institutions, it brought the group together. It brought us together. So while this is painful now, maybe it has a bigger meaning for us in the end. Makes us grow and expand our horizons. It showed me I wouldn't run at the mention of fatherhood, even though I was silently terrified, which I never thought would happen."

Annie was crying again. "I guess that didn't make you feel better."

"No that was perfect."

The next morning, Jeff woke up before the alarm and silenced it before Annie could wake up. It had been a long day yesterday and she was still experiencing some discomfort and bleeding. If the group saw her right now they'd know something was wrong.

He quietly got dressed, and made sure the shutters were closed so that the light wouldn't wake her up. On his way out of the room he grabbed her two stupid stuffed animals and tucked them in with her so she wouldn't wake up alone. He jotted a quick note and placed it under Mr. Brigglebee's eye patch.

_Went to school. If you need anything call. –Jeff_

Jeff felt somewhat guilty about leaving her alone, but part of him needed to be away from her. The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of changes for him, and he needed some time to gather himself. One minute things seemed perfect with Annie and the next he was going to be a father, and just like that it was gone. Something akin to disappointment took root in his heart, but that couldn't be. Jeff never wanted the traditional family.

Unfortunately for the group, Jeff's confusion was taken out on them.

"Alright that's enough! What the hell is wrong with you today?" Britta demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Jeff-rey, you've made Troy cry twice. You've snapped a Pierce and made a rude gesture at the dean." Shirley cooed. Using her serious voice she asked, "Now what the hell is wrong with you boy? Did you and Annie have a fight?"

"No, Annie and I are fine. Just leave me alone." With that he stormed from the study room.

Abed found him in front of the Luis Guzman statue.

"What do you want?"

"I was elected to come talk to you. The group wants to know what Annie did to get you so angst ridden. But I don't think you are mad at Annie. You might have had a small fight over where to put her stuff, but nothing that would bring this reaction out of you. If anything Annie would be the one upset."

"Annie and I did not have a fight."

"But something between the two of you happened." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. "I know I'm not the usual character that you turn to for emotional support, but I've been working on my empathy, so if you'd like to talk, I will listen."

"You'll just tell Troy."

"I will keep this between us. Inspector's honor."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably, "Annie is… I mean was pregnant. She had a miscarriage. At first I was terrified, but I didn't want Annie to know so I kept it to myself. After some time, a lot shorter than I would have ever thought possible, I had gotten used to the idea I guess. I was still scared, but I was ready to be there for Annie. And now that is gone and I feel… off."

After a couple minutes Jeff looked over at Abed, "Don't you have some television themed advice for me?"

"Inspector Spacetime has never had a story line dealing with this issue. It is more commonly used in soap operas and other shows as a 'reset' button if you will. It would be difficult to add in a child and force character development, so the woman becomes pregnant for a dramatic factor, and then she has a miscarriage to revert back to the status quo. But I don't feel like this describes your situation, unless you are planning to break up with Annie now and make her move back in with us."

Jeff shook his head, "That may have been the push I needed to ask Annie to move in, but I don't want her to move out."

"She makes you happy."

"Yes."

"So you have two options. Revert back or grow. To me it sounds like you are ready to grow."

"I hope so."

The two sat there for awhile longer, and watched their various classmates continue on with their lives as if nothing had happened.

"Interesting fact: Married with Children incorporated Katy Sagal's pregnancy into the show. She later had a stillbirth at seven months. They decided to write the pregnancy off as a dream because they did not want to subject her to a baby on set after her ordeal."

"Are you telling me to keep babies away from Annie?"

"Possibly. She doesn't need reminded of something that makes her sad, she needs something that will help her move on." Abed stood and turned away from Jeff, "I'm going to go back to the group now before they come to find us."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Annie used the last of your very expensive discontinued shampoo that you had been rationing."

Abed was right, they both needed something to focus on, and that became school and their relationship. Their life wasn't paradise, but they learned to adapt to one another. Jeff learned not to move Annie's notes after an unfortunate mix up when moving them to the desk one day and Annie learned not to get upset when women blatantly hit on him. Well Annie tried not to get upset, but it was really hard when they obviously didn't understand that SHE was his girlfriend.

A portion of the study group graduated that spring. Annie was accepted to UC Denver to complete her master's degree in HealthCare Administration. Jeff, after finally receiving his bachelor's degree, was able to take the bar again. After passing Ted agreed to transfer him to the Denver office. It was for the best, because Jeff's reputation around the Greendale area was mixed and he could stay close to Annie. Shirley used her business degree to open an online bakery. She was able to bake at home to be near her boys and she had enlisted Troy to be her baking assistant/delivery driver. He enjoyed it because if he dropped a cupcake or brownie he got to eat it, with the caveat that he did not drop it on purpose. Shirley had already lost 3 dozen different baked goods before she added that stipulation. Abed ended up working for his dad's restaurant, but continued to make movies with Troy on his days off. Britta, after declaring herself a psych major so late in the game, still needed certain classes so she continued to attend Greendale with Pierce, who had nothing better to do.

They got through the first year after Greendale with little contact with their former study group members. They would talk on the phone and text, but it was different because they weren't there. Plus Annie was focused on her schooling because she was finally taking real classes, i.e. they weren't Greendale classes, and Jeff was trying to build up his reputation at the Denver firm. The two barely had time to see each other, let alone their friends. That's why when she missed her period for the first time and woke up slightly nauseous she attributed it to stress. By the second month, she began to worry and went out to get a pregnancy test. When it came back positive she kept the result to herself. She knew that the miscarriage had upset Jeff more than he let on, but he never talked to her about it. Annie was certain it was because he didn't want to add on his distress to hers. This time she'd wait, and if she lost another one, she'd be the one to suffer in silence, not him.

With that decided she made an appointment at student health. They had an OBGYN who would come in on certain days of the week to see female students. After her appointment was made, she disposed of the pregnancy test so that Jeff would not find it. At the appointment the doctor prescribed her prenatal vitamins and performed a battery of tests.

"Well Miss Edison, I'd say you are roughly at 8 weeks. Congratulations." The doctor noticed the uneasy look on Annie's face. "Miss Edison, I know this can be an emotional time, especially if the pregnancy was unplanned. There is a counselor here that I could call in for you to discuss your options."

"NO! No. It's not that. It's just… I've been pregnant before and lost the baby. I just don't want to get excited in case that happens again."

"I didn't see that in your medical records. Did you see a doctor when this occurred?"

"I went to Greendale Hospital."

"Ah, that would explain it. They aren't exactly the best at keeping records. Most miscarriages occur during the first trimester. I don't want to say if you make it through the next month you are home free, but after that the chances decrease exponentially. Make an appointment to see me in a month, and at the next visit we will determine how the baby is doing. Alright?"

Annie let out a tentative smile, "Alright."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, if Jeff noticed her mood swings or weight gain, he was wise enough not to mention it. In fact he was acting differently himself. The two would occasionally look at each other as if to tell the other life changing news, but then they'd both back down and chat idly about their day.

At the next doctor's visit, nothing abnormal was found, and Annie breathed a sigh of relief. When she got home, Jeff was already there which was unusual. Plus there were flowers and candles on the table.

"Jeff?"

"Hey." She turned around to see him in an apron, cooking pasta on the stove.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I realize that we haven't had time to together lately, and you've seemed a little stressed. So I took the night off to cook you a nice romantic dinner."

Annie immediately burst into tears.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm pregnant!" Annie blurted out between sobs. Jeff lowered the pan he was holding back to the stove. His hand that was covered by an oven mitt accidently hit the burner. Smoke alerted the two that something was wrong.

"Son of a bitch!" Jeff through the mitt to the stove top and immediately covered it with a lid in hopes of stopping a fire. Once he knew that their apartment wasn't going up in flames, he turned away from Annie and walked into the bedroom. When Jeff returned a few minutes later he found Annie at their small kitchen table, crying.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

"You're…. You're mad…hiccup…at me." She choked out.

"No! No I just had to go get something. I'm not mad I promise."

Annie sniffled, and looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Really." Jeff quirked a half smile at her and shifted nervously. "I was planning on doing this later, but seeing how we never seem to follow plans what the hell right? Annie Edison, will you marry me?"

Annie looked at the small ring box that he pulled from behind his back.

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "No…"

"No?"

Annie shook her head.

"No? What why?"

"Because!" Annie was crying again, and in Jeff's mind she was half hysterical, but he wasn't going to tell her that right now.

"WHY?"

"Because people will only think you married me because I'm pregnant!"

Jeff started to laugh.

"It's not funny Jeff."

"Annie, people already think I'm with you because I'm a cradle robber. People think you are with me because you are a gold digger. People aren't always going to have the best view of our relationship, but I love you and I'm ready to commit myself to you for the rest of my life as crazy as that sounds."

Annie's tears stopped and she lunged forward to embrace Jeff. "Alright."

"Never thought I'd have to talk a woman into marrying me. So, how far into the pregnancy are you?"

"About 11 to 12 weeks."

"How long have you known?"

"Maybe a few weeks…" At Jeff's silence she amended, "I've known a month."

"A month and you didn't tell me?"

Annie lowered her eyes, "I didn't want to tell you incase… you know something bad happened again."

Jeff relaxed his grip enough to look steadily into her eyes. Resting his forehead against hers he said, "I'll be there for you no matter what. Good or bad. Never be afraid to tell me."

Annie didn't say anything for awhile, but her stomach broke the silence by rumbling. Jeff ushered her back down into her chair and went to the kitchen to try to salvage his pasta. When he came back he saw his fiancée admiring her new ring.

Presenting a large plate of pasta to her he whispered, "Milady."

"Milord."

* * *

AN: I've known several women who have had miscarriages. I can only imagine the emotional turmoil that one might go through and I hope that I dealt with the topic in a respectful way.


	3. Establish a Support System

Parenting Seminars  
Author: AllVowels  
Chapter: Establish a Support System  
Spoilers: Season 3, just in case  
Rating: T

* * *

Annie was cuddled into Jeff's side as they sat on the couch. She held her arm out in front of her and gazed at her shiny new ring.

"It's so pretty."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Did you have any help picking it out?"

"I will have you know I have excellent taste, and picked that out myself."

"So no one in the group knows that you were planning this?"

"No, they cannot be trusted with this sort of classified information. Do we tell them all at once or one by one?"

Instead of answering Annie leaned forward and grabbed her phone. She took a quick a picture and sent it out. 5 seconds later Annie's phone was buzzing and when she answered Jeff heard a feminine squeal erupt from the phone.

"Is that what I thinking it is? This is so exciting!" Jeff looked at Annie and mouthed 'Troy?' to which Annie nodded in affirmation. "Oh em gee, when? Where? How did he ask? Did he kneel? I bet he kneeled. It must've been so romantic."

"Troy, is that Annie? Put it on speaker phone." Annie giggled as she heard Shirley's voice in the background.

"Yes! Jeff proposed!" If Jeff thought Troy's squeal was loud, it was nothing compared to Shirley's.

"THANK YOU BABY JESUS! I can stop worrying so much about your souls, living in sin the way you are. Now I just need to get Annie to accept Jesus as her lord and savior. We will be there in a little bit."

Jeff heard Shirley and grabbed the phone, "Actually we were planning to spend… She hung up. How does she know where we are? Maybe we can pretend we are out."

"Jeff, they are our friends and they are excited for us."

"I know but I wanted to be _alone _with my fiancée."

Annie kissed him, "I promise we can be _alone _later."

"I will hold you to that verbal contract._"_

Within an hour and a half Troy, Shirley, Abed, Britta and Pierce arrived at their tiny apartment. There were murmurs of congratulations and Shirley passed around brownies. Shirley nudged Jeff off the couch so she could admire Annie's new ring, and inquire about wedding plans.

Jeff entered the kitchen to get a drink and Britta followed him in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Pouring myself a drink. Do you want one?"

"No, I thought you were never getting married. Just nut up and die alone, remember that?"

"I do, but things changed. I changed." He shrugged as if that explained everything.

"And what happens to that poor girl when you decide ten years down the road that you want someone younger who won't pressure you to have a family?"

"I think I'm more worried about Annie deciding to leave me for someone younger."

"What about when she wants kids?"

"Maybe I'm not so terrified of that anymore." With that he grabbed a second glass of water and headed to the living room, leaving Britta alone in the kitchen. She sighed and when she looked down she saw a sheet of paper on the kitchen counter. On closer inspection it seemed to be a receipt from a doctor's visit.

"Annie?" She called out as she walked into the living room paper, "What is this?"

Annie paled when she saw the sheet of paper. She rushed off the couch, "Oh that's nothing. I just had a little cold."

"It says prenatal care." Annie froze. This was not how she wanted their friends to find out about the bun in her oven. She looked at Jeff helplessly, but he didn't seem to have a better grasp on the situation than she did. Abed sat in a chair in the corner, his gaze moved from group member to group member. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock at the news.

Out loud he said, "I need help reacting to this. None of you are giving your normal social cues. Should I react in mock disappointment or jump up and down at the fact Jeff and Annie have committed to each other and are about to start a family?"

Abed's question broke the silence, and everyone started to talk at once. Surprisingly it was Shirley who was able to quiet everyone down.

"QUIET!" Once all eyes were on her she looked at Annie, "Annie you don't want to have this child out of wedlock."

"I don't?" Annie echoed in confusion.

"No, just imagine what some people will say about him or her. A bastard. You don't want people to call your child that."

"I don't."

"Well that's settled!"

Jeff broke in, "What's settled?"

"You two will get married before the baby is born of course! Annie will want to get married before she starts to show, so I think next weekend sounds good."

"Wait a minute. We can't get married in one week."

"Oh yes you can. It will just be a small ceremony. Troy and I will make the cake, Abed will film it and Britta can decorate like she did for my wedding."

"I will?" At Shirley's sharp glare she amended her statement, "I mean I WILL! Yay…"

"What will I do?" Pierce asked.

"You can get the wedding present. Now let's go everyone. Scoot we have a wedding to plan. You two don't worry about a thing." With that statement everyone hustled out the door, leaving Jeff and Annie alone.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I think we are getting married sooner than expected… But I wanted to plan my wedding. I have that book and everything!"

Jeff sighed, "Well there is no stopping them now. We can always have a big ceremony after the baby is born if that's what you want, and you can break out that ridiculously large book. Until then, you can focus on the baby and how you want to decorate a nursery."

Annie's eyes brightened. "I did start a baby book the last time but... I couldn't look at it again. But now I can add to it!"

"You can add to it tomorrow. Right now it is time for us to be _alone._"

Annie leaned into Jeff and pressed her lips to his, "Well I think that sounds fabulous my dear fiancé."

With that, Jeff swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Shirley and Abed showed up at their apartment early Sunday morning. Shirley hustled Annie into the bathroom to get her ready for their big day.

Jeff looked at Abed, "What are we supposed to do?"

"We are having a bachelor's party. You are supposed to grab a suit, and come with me." Sighing Jeff grabbed one of his nicest suits and followed Abed out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"All of the traditional bachelor party locales are not open this early on a Sunday morning. So we are going to breakfast."

"Denny's?"

"No, Troy and I were thrown out of Denny's after an incident."

"What did the manager say?"

"That To Kill a Mockingbird was overrated propaganda. He then said some racist things that Troy took offense to."

"Well then, to Village Inn we go."

* * *

It was around noon that Abed and Jeff arrived at Greendale Community College.

"I'm not getting married here."

"But this is where it all started. The epic love story that is Jeff and Annie came to fruition here. And it was free."

Jeff got out of the car, "Where are we going?"

"We are in front of the library." As Jeff followed Abed, he was impressed by all of his friends' work. There was a pergola set up at the exact place where Annie kissed him for the first time in front of the library. It was simple in structure and had fabric draped around the top two beams. There were two rows of chairs set up, with 3 chairs on each side of the aisle. Flower arrangements lined the aisle on pedestals. Mason jars filled with colored sand and candles hung from various trees and other standing objects in the courtyard area.

"Shirley wasn't kidding about this being a small affair."

"Well, we weren't sure if you told your mother, and I am under strict instructions not to contact Annie's parents unless something dire happens. So we didn't invite them. We also couldn't decide who would be your best man and Annie's bridesmaid. We drew straws, played rock paper scissors, and one game of operation trying to decide. Ultimately it was decided that no one would stand up with you to preserve our friendships and that way all the focus in on the two of you."

"Ah, Troy wanted to be a bridesmaid and it pissed Shirley off?"

"Yep. And Pierce was fighting Britta for best man."

"You didn't want to stand up with us?"

"I'm filming and taking pictures. And while I think a POV piece from the best man would be interesting, I don't think Annie would appreciate it."

"She was pretty upset by the fact everyone else was planning her wedding. She kept taking pictures with her phone from that book of hers and sending them to Shirley."

* * *

An hour later, after using the study room to change into his suit, Jeff entered the courtyard again. Troy was setting up the cake on a small table along with a bowl of punch. Britta was making last minute touch ups on flower arrangements and lighting candles. Abed was taking close up pictures of random things.

"Where is Pierce? Please tell me he isn't officiating this."

Shirley breezed in at that moment, "No, he is picking Annie up in a fancy limousine. He wanted her to feel like a princess on her big day. Isn't that nice? I had to pick up Andre and the boys. Ben is the ring bearer and I had to get him in his little suit."

"Oh. " Jeff watched as Andre corralled his three children into the courtyard. "Who is the Officiant then?"

"Happy wed-DEAN day Jeffrey! I'm so glad I could be part of this wonderful day."

"No. No I refuse to be a part of this! I could take that my wedding day was chosen for me by my group of meddlesome friends. I could even appreciate it a little, because I wouldn't have to deal with the bridezilla Annie would turn in to. But this… this is crossing a line."

* * *

Annie sat perfectly still on the couch, not wanting to wrinkle her dress or ruin her hair and make up. Shirley had found a beautiful eggshell colored dress with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. It's cut was simple and it was made of satin that puddle to the floor behind her. Small pearls sewed in to embellish the waistline.

"Because you can't wear pure white of course and the waistline will hide that little belly you are getting!" She had chimed. Shirley curled her hair into large ringlets and applied her make-up. "You look gorgeous!"

She had left, with teary eyes, explaining she had to go get the boys. A knock on the door, brought Annie out of her revery. Opening the door she found Pierce standing there in a suit with a small box in his hand.

"Annie you look… beautiful."

Annie beamed up at him, "You look pretty dapper yourself."

"Thank you. I wore this to my last sexual harassment lawsuit. It still fits." He shifted from one foot to the other before offering up the box in his hand to her. "This is for you. I know you didn't want it before, but I thought it would look nice on your wedding day."

Annie opened the box to find the same tiara he had offered her the day he had been hospitalized.

"I'd be happy to wear it today." Turning towards the nearest mirror, Annie careful unclipped the veil from her hair and placed the tiara on her head. Once she clipped the veil back into her hair she turned and looked at Pierce, "How does it look?"

"Fine." Pierce grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed at his eyes, "Damn fluorescent lighting. Bothering my cataracts."

Annie just smiled at the older man, "Are we ready to go?"

"Your chariot awaits!" With that he held out his arm and escorted her down to the limousine.

On the drive to Greendale, Annie had a pensive look on her face.

"Cold feet? I understand, considering your fiancé is still in the closet."

"No it's not that…" Annie trailed off as she gathered her thoughts. "I just always thought that my father would walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. But we still aren't talking."

Annie sighed.

"Well, it is his loss and he and your mother are damn fools for letting you go. If you were my daughter I'd never let that happen. You are a wonderful woman and I am very proud of you. Even if you are marrying Jeff."

"Pierce, would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

The limo had to pull over at a small rest stop to allow the two to compose themselves, before continuing on to Greendale. Annie had to fix the smudge marks her tears had caused, and Pierce had to grab a handful of tissue since his handkerchief was currently useless because it was soaked with tears and snot.

* * *

"Jeff, come out here right now!"

"No!" Jeff shouted through the bathroom door.

Shirley glared at the door, "If you don't get your skinny white a…"

Britta interrupted Shirley, "Why don't you go check on the cake? I'll get him out."

Shirley sighed, and let Britta take care of the Jeff situation.

"Jeff, come out Shirley is gone."

"NO! Why him? I would have taken Leonard over him. The only one I want molesting me today is Annie. I thought I was finally free of him."

"He promised to behave, and he is actually wearing a nice suit. Besides he said he'd call the cops and accuse us of trespassing if we didn't let him participate. Normally I'm all about rebelling but I'm so close to graduating."

Jeff refused to answer her. If Annie found out that he locked himself in the school's bathroom to pout on their wedding day, she'd be furious but he didn't care at the moment. He was entitled to a small freak out today. He was getting married, he was having a baby and he was going to have to suffer the dean's presence for the rest of the day. Anyone else in his shoes would be freaking out too.

"Jeff? Are you upset because of the dean or are you having cold feet?"

"Why would I have cold feet? I am marrying a beautiful woman, and we are about to have a baby. I am the luckiest guy in the world, unless you consider the fact that I have no idea what I'm doing, and I tend to screw things up. It might not be today or tomorrow, but someday down the road I'm going to do something, and I'll lose it all."

Britta sighed, "If you tell anyone I said this, I'll lie through my teeth, but you and Annie are good for each other. You aren't such a narcissistic douchebag when she is around, and she isn't so tightly wound. And all children blame their parents for their problems, so it doesn't matter if you mess them up. I doubt you'll have a psychopath for a baby."

"Thanks Britta. That's very reassuring."

Ignoring his sarcasm, Britta continued,"Good. Now come out so you can sell your soul to the outdated institution of marriage which was created so men could trade livestock for their daughters."

Jeff opened the door to look at Britta, "One day, you will be in this situation, and I will offer you the same reassurances."

Britta frowned, "Never! I will never tie myself down to a man! Or woman!"

"Got it, you are going to be alone for the rest of your life, besides your crazy one eyed cats. Now please escort me to my outdated institutional ceremony."

* * *

Jeff was standing in front of the pergola, trying to ignore Dean Pelton when the limousine pulled into the courtyard. Troy was sitting next to Britta, Shirley was sitting with her family, and for some reason Leonard and Garrett were there. Abed was filming from the back of the aisle when Pierce stepped out and offered his hand to the other passenger.

When Annie exited the vehicle, Jeff's breath left him. She was stunning. Any doubts and niggling feelings he had about bolting disappeared when she came into view. He couldn't see her face through the veil, but he could imagine her beautiful eyes. Music filled the air and their friends stood as Pierce escorted Annie down the aisle. Before passing her off to Jeff, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead through her veil and smiled.

He looked at Jeff and whispered, "I still have that 20 grand," before joining the others.

Jeff lifted her veil and the two gazed into each other's eyes smiling sappily.

"They are sickening." Britta tried to whisper, but in a crowd that small everyone heard her.

Annie turned from Jeff and hissed, "Britta!"

"Sorry! Continue!"

The dean cleared his throat, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jeffrey Winger and Annie Edison in matrimony. If there is anyone here, who has reason for these two to not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Anyone? Anyone have a reason for these two not to be wed? Such as a groom's undying love for his former dean?"

At the glare he received from the groom, Dean Pelton continued, "I guess not. Now Jeff, repeat after me: I, Jeff Winger."

"I, Jeff Winger,"

"Take you, Craig Pelton…. Oops Freudian slip! Take you, Annie Edison, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,"

"Take you, Annie Edison, to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"Annie please repeat after me, I, Annie Edison, take you Jeff Winger, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. And if death does part us, I endorse a relationship with a former dean."

Annie ignored the last sentence when repeating the traditional vows. The dean frowned at having his addendum ignored, but decided to continue on.

"May we get the rings?" Shirley set Ben down, handed him a pillow and pushed him forward. When he reached Jeff he held his the pillow up.

"Jeff, place the ring on Annie's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Placing the ring on Annie's finger, he smiled and repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Annie, place the ring on Jeff's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Annie's cheeks hurt from smiling as she looked at Jeff and placed the ring on his finger. She never thought she could be this happy, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now we the power invested in me by the state of Colorado, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Or the dean."

Rolling their eyes the bride and groom moved in towards each other and shared a earth shattering kiss. Britta tossed a small bouquet at them trying to break them up.

"Britta!" Troy gasped.

"What? They need to breathe." Looking at Troy she asked, "Are you crying?"

"YES! It was beautiful!"

* * *

After the ceremony, Abed passed the camera over to Garrett to take photos of the reception.

Jeff and Annie refused to shove cake in the other's face. Jeff was worried about his suit, and Annie was more interested in eating the cake, since she barely had anything for breakfast and skipped lunch not wanting to get her dress dirty. They allowed Troy and Abed the privilege of rubbing cake on the other's face for the purpose of tradition.

As the sun started to set, the candles cast a romantic glow throughout the schoolyard, and Annie and Jeff shared their first dance as husband and wife.

* * *

AN: I really struggled with this chapter, so I hope you liked it. I'm not the type of girl who has a large wedding book and gets excited for weddings, so I felt like I was floundering.

Next Chapter will be about the rest of the pregnancy and birth, which I am more excited about.


	4. Rest While You Can

Title: Parenting Seminars  
Chapter Title: Rest While You Can  
Author: AllVowels  
AN: I'd just like to say I'm impressed with authors who are able to write and keep up on reading fics as well. I am so far behind on stuff I want to read. So kudos to you guys.

* * *

After dancing with Troy, Abed, Pierce and Britta, Annie begged her friends for a break. She plopped down with another piece of cake, and Jeff sat down next to her.

"This cake is so good. You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good. One of us has to watch their figures."

Annie stiffened, "Are you calling me fat?"

Jeff panicked at her accusatory tone. "What? No. I mean it is your fourth piece of cake, but you have an excuse… I don't."

Annie humphed and continued to eat her cake, "Of course I have an excuse. I'm eating for two."

"It looks like you are eating for three, possibly four."

Annie stuck her chocolate covered tongue out at her new husband, "You're just jealous."

His eyes darkened at the sight of her small pink tongue, "Possibly. That cake is occupying your mouth when something else should be."

He swooped his lips down and captured hers. His tongue tried to gain entrance to her mouth but she steadfastly refused. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Really? You are already refusing to swap spit with your husband?"

"No you were just trying to get my cake and it's mine. I'll kiss you later."

"Don't worry forehead, I have something that's better than cake. I got you two a wonderful wedding present." Pierce grabbed a chair and sat in front of the bride and groom. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Annie. She gave her cake one last longing look before setting it down and taking the box from Pierce.

"What is it?"

"Duh-doy, you have to open it."

Annie opened the small box and her brows knitted in confusion. "It's a key."

"A key?" Jeff echoed, "A key to what? Not a key to the new Lexus IS 350 C, is it?"

Annie threw an exasperated look at Jeff, "Jeff…"

Toning down his excitement a touch he continued, "Because that car just isn't practical for a man with a baby. Who needs to go from 0 to 60 in 5.8 seconds?"

"I didn't buy you a car dingbat. It's something better."

"What could be better than a new car?"

"Get into the limo and I will show you."

"I feel like I'm being lured into a battered van with the promise of candy right now."

"Jeff! Pierce is our friend. He wouldn't try to kidnap us."

"Shows how much you know… It's usually someone the kid knows."

Despite Jeff's protests the group plus Dean Pelton climbed into the limousine. They drove an hour and arrived in a suburb near Jeff's law firm.

They climbed out of the car and stood in the middle of a small cul-de-sac. Picturesque town houses surrounded them.

"Pierce, what are we doing here? Remember I said a small gift, not anything weird." Shirley trailed off as they continued to look at the homes around them. It was eerily silent, as if setting up for the opening scene of a horror movie.

A broad smile broke out on Pierce's face. He pointed to a house and yelled, "Surprise! Matrimonio feliz!"

"Pierce, did you buy us a house?"

"Yep!"

"Pierce," Annie began, "You can't buy us a house."

"Why can't I? I have money, and you two are closer to me than any of my step children."

"Pierce, I refuse to accept this as a present."

Pierce sighed and looked at Annie, "Just take the damn house. If not for you, then for the baby. Where were you going to put a baby in that tiny apartment of yours? Just look at it before making up your mind."

Annie looked at Jeff helplessly. Their apartment was tiny; the cost of living was much higher in the Denver area compared to Greendale, so they couldn't afford much since Annie was still in school and Jeff was still being watched like a hawk at work. High profile, high paying cases just weren't being given to him yet.

"Well, I guess we could at least look at it…" Annie conceded. The group entered the house and dispersed to look around.

"Jeff, the kitchen is three times the size of ours."

"And the closet is huge. I could finally hang up all of my suits without them getting wrinkled from touching each other. They'd have adequate breathing room."

"And there is an electric fireplace and a small patio in back." Pierce chimed in, "Not too bad if I say so myself."

"What's the catch old man?"

"Jeff, I'm surprised at you. Can't an old man do something out of the kindness of his aging heart?"

"Not you."

Sighing, "Fine, I got a better deal if I bought two instead of one."

"Wait, we'd be neighbors with you?"

"Part of the time. Shirley wants to set up an actual store front for her business 'Shirley's Temple' and Denver is a more viable location then Greendale. Her and Troy will need a place to stay while they get it open and I'd have a place to stay when I'm in town."

"I still don't think we can accept this sort of gift Pierce…" Annie trailed off.

Sighing Pierce looked down, "I understand. I knew my dream of having grandchildren was useless after the third marriage. I guess I thought if I lived next door to you two I could pretend that I finally realized my dream."

Jeff saw the tears in Annie's eyes and knew that they had been beaten.

She rushed into him while muttering, "At least let us pay rent."

"If that's what it will take to get you to agree to take your present, fine."

"Good play old man."Jeff muttered so that Annie would not hear.

Pierce made eye contact with Jeff, "I have no idea what you are talking about gaywad."

Jeff pulled Annie back to his side, "Do you know what the worse part of living here will be? Not you as a neighbor but Dean Pelton knowing where we live. I thought I'd lost him after leaving Greendale."

The dean took that moment to pop in, "Oh no Jeffrey, Greendale keeps a close eye on its most successful alumni."

They moved their things in two weeks later, and Pierce never got around to determining what their rent should be. He was old, it slipped his mind.

* * *

Annie first felt the baby move the week prior to her ultrasound. She was up reading 'The Baby Book: Everything You Need to Know About Your Baby from Birth to Age Two' when she a fluttery movement in her stomach. She shook Jeff awake and pressed his hands to her bare stomach after lifting up her nightie.

"Do you feel it?"

"I feel soft kissable skin." He said while inching his hands higher towards her breasts.

Slapping his hands down, "No silly! The baby moved! Can you feel it?"

Jeff pressed his large hands against her stomach again and frowned, "No."

Annie's enthusiasm started to wane. "Oh. I'm sorry I woke you up for nothing. I was just so excited. It's probably too soon for someone else to feel the baby move if I only just started to feel it."

"I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me." With that Jeff's hand started their ascent up Annie's nightgown again.

"Oh Jeff…."

"So have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby or not?" The ultrasound technician asked.

"Well, we've been debating."

"No _we_ haven't."

"Yes we have. If we don't find out we need to decorate in neutral colors, but if we find out then we can decorate in gender specific colors. But if I decorate in gender specific colors, Britta will get upset and go off about stereotypes and not allowing the child to make their own decisions."

"Oh, is Britta the mother?"

Annie and Jeff froze at the technician's question. Annie looked at her enlarging stomach. Wasn't it obvious that she was the mother?

Jeff's eyebrows shot up, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well a lot of older men and women choose to use a surrogate. We see it quite a lot actually. It's a shame your wife couldn't be here."

Annie grabbed Jeff's hand. "My HUSBAND and I have no need for a surrogate. As you can see, I've had no problem getting pregnant."

The technician paled realizing her gaff. "Oh. I just assumed… I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth and get down to looking at the occupant of my wife's stomach."

"Yes sir." Jeff's body was taught with anger. Was he so old that this ultrasound person thought Annie couldn't be his wife? He looked excellent for his age, he worked out and he ate right. Granted Annie was looking exceptionally young today. Her face was freshly scrubbed without any make up and she was wearing a camisole, hoodie and plain black yoga pants to accommodate her expanding waistline. He had come straight from work and was wearing a crisp expensive suit. So maybe they didn't look exactly like a couple right now but the technician had no right…

The image that came up on screen stopped his angry thoughts. It, whatever it was, was beautiful. Or handsome. What was a gender neutral word for it? Awesome. It was awesome.

Annie's eyes met Jeff's and she smiled goofily at him. "We are going to have a baby."

"Really? I thought you'd just gotten fat."

Rolling her eyes she turned back to the screen as he lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a light kiss to it.

Breaking the intimate moment the technician asked, "Do you want to know the baby's gender?"

Without hesitation Annie answered, "Yes."

The technician looked to Jeff and he nodded in affirmation, "What the lady says goes."

"Congratulations, you are having a baby girl."

* * *

Two weeks later Annie was surrounded by a menagerie of pink and purple color swatches. One by one she eliminated colors based on a variety of reasons. One was too bubble gummy, one was too dark, and one was too bright. Who knew that there were so many different options?

Her phone rang as she was debating the pros and cons of rosaceous pink.

"Hello, Miss Edison?"

"It's Winger now, but yes this is her." She felt giddy telling people her new last name.

"Yes, well I'm calling on behalf of Dr. Phil's office. There were some inconclusive results on your ultrasound and she would like you to come back in for another one."

"Is something wrong?"

The receptionist on the phone ignored the question, "We have an opening at her office later today if you are able to come in."

"Alright."

"Wonderful we will see you at 2." Annie tried to call Jeff, but he was in court all day that day, so she left a slightly incoherent voicemail explaining the need to go in to see the OBGYN. She was quite proud of herself because she only cried once on the way to the office and didn't panic while talking to the receptionist.

She was set up in a tiny room with an ultrasound machine, when her doctor entered.

"Miss… I mean Mrs. Winger. So good to see you again. Congratulations on the nuptials."

Annie faked a smile, "Thank you. Why am I here? Is something wrong with the baby?"

The doctor smiled at Annie, "You certainly don't beat around the bush. Just like with any medical test, a sonogram can be inconclusive. We just wanted to have another one taken so that we can be sure of what we are dealing with."

Annie did not like that wishy-washy answer, but she stayed silent as the doctor performed the ultrasound.

"Mrs. Winger, your baby is perfectly fine. She is developing beautifully." Annie let out a breathe she hadn't been realized she'd been holding.

"I feel like there is a but coming."

"The baby is fine, but there seems to be a problem with your placenta. It is a condition called placenta previa. The placenta has started to grow over the opening of your cervix. It may recede before the baby is born, but it puts you at an increased risk of complications. If you were to go into labor prematurely you could bleed to death."

"Oh. So what do we do?"

"Well, our goal is to get you to 36 weeks before performing a c-section. Until then I suggest bed and pelvic rest. This will reduce your risk of hemorrhaging until then. I'd also like you to come in again in two weeks for another ultrasound so we can monitor you fully."

When Annie entered the lobby, she heard her husband arguing loudly with the receptionist.

"Just tell me where she is!"

"Jeff!"

He swung around and raced over to her enclosing her in his arms, "Annie! Are you alright? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. My placenta not so much. I've been ordered to bed and pelvic rest until they can perform a c-section. I thought you were in court all day today?"

"I checked my phone during the recess, got your voicemail and rushed over here."

Annie smiled up at him, "Don't worry I'll just head home. You go back to work."

"You sure? I could drive you home."

Shaking her head, "I drove too. I'll be fine. Go back to work."

"Only if you are sure."

Laughing, "Yes Jeff go."

"I'll pick something up for dinner on the way home."

* * *

When Annie arrived home, she surveyed the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. There was so much stuff to do, and she had to resign herself to staying in bed.

She changed into comfy pants and sat in bed. In her mind, she methodically planned the actions she'd need to take for the next 3 months. First she'd need to contact her professors and find out if there was a way to continue her education. She also still needed to finish unpacking, and she needed to finish getting the nursery ready, but how would she do that from the bed?

"Hello?" Annie heard Shirley's voice call out from downstairs. "Anyone home?"

"I'm up here!"

Within a minute Shirley and Troy had joined her in the bedroom.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know, we were in the neighborhood for a delivery and decided to stop by. I have some extra brownies if you'd like one." Shirley replied in her overly sweet tone.

"Jeff called you."

"No."

"Yes." Troy answered at the same time as Shirley's denial.

Sighing she held out her hand, "Brownie please. What did he tell you?"

"He said you got some news from the doctor and was afraid you'd be upset."

"I don't know why you'd be upset though. I've had primavera before. It was chicken parmesan primavera and it was delicious. The cheese was all bubbly and OMG…"

"It's placenta PREVIA Troy. Not primavera."

"Oh what's the difference?"

Shirley smacked him in the arm, "For one thing the placenta is in her uterus, and it's not an Italian dish."

"If it is in her uterus, does that make it cannibalism? Gross…"

"Oh Troy… Why don't you go get a glass of water?"

"But I'm not thirsty."

"NOW."

"Fine! But I'm not bringing you one." He huffed as he left the room.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shirley gave her a doubtful look. "Okay I'm a little worried. I don't know how I'll be able to stay in bed for the next couple of months. I have so much to do."

"Well, maybe you can get ahead in school?"

Annie leaned back into her pillow and sighed, "I guess so. I need to contact all my professors and see if they will allow me too."

"Well you start contacting them, and Troy and I will rustle you up something to eat."

"That's okay. Jeff said he'd pick something up on the way home. But thank you. I really appreciate you guys stopping by but I'd rather be alone for a little while."

"You call if you need anything, do you understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Don't get sassy with me. You'll be a mom soon too young lady."

* * *

A week later, Annie was dying to get out of bed. She was ahead of all her assignments, and the shows that were on during the day were horrible. She ended up watching the Food Network a lot, which just made her hungry.

Her laptop was at her side, and she was browsing baby websites. She was currently reading through a discussion on the merits of breast feeding. She was all for it to a point, but wouldn't it hurt once the kid started to teeth? She just couldn't imagine a two year old still suckling at her breast.

A crash downstairs startled her. It was the middle of the day, and Jeff was in the middle of a case so it wouldn't be him. Shirley usually called before she stopped by, and no one else had stopped by since the day she was ordered to bed rest. Gingerly getting out of bed she reached for the nearest available weapon, which happened to be Mr. Brigglebee. The door to her bedroom was pushed open and she swung the stuffed bear as hard as she could.

"AHHH!" The intruder let out an ear splitting scream which caused Annie to scream in response.

"AHHH!"

"AHHHH! I felt left out." Abed's calm voice interrupted the duo who were currently screaming.

"Troy? Abed? What are you doing here?"

"We heard you are on bed rest, so we thought you might like some company. I didn't know I'd be attacked though."

"Why didn't you knock?"

"How were you going to answer the door if you are on bed rest?"

Annie was silent for a second, "Well you could of called."

"Next time we will. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can get up for a little bit, to go the bathroom and such."

"And attack intruders?"

"Well no… but I needed to go to the bathroom too. I swear the baby likes to kick my bladder."

"Go pee then while we set up," Troy called while dragging a large suitcase in the room. "We brought movies!"

* * *

When Jeff got home that evening he found his bed surrounded by sheets and blankets.

"Annie, what's going on?"

"Troy and Abed are here. They set up a blanket fort." Jeff ducked through two blankets and found his wife lying propped up in bed with a bowl of popcorn balanced precariously on her stomach.

"I can see that, but the more important question is why?"

"To entertain me. They're putting on puppet shows. Come join me." She patted the bed next to her.

"I have some briefs that I need to look over before tomorrow."

"That's too bad; they said the next one would have Horsebot3000 in it."

"Well I guess I can stay for a little bit." He arranged himself around his invalid of a wife and removed the popcorn from her stomach.

"Hey I was eating that!"

"I'll feed you later I promise." He pulled up her shirt and stroked her stomach lovingly as Troy and Abed acted out various adventures of Greendalia.

* * *

Shirley called Jeff one evening and demanded to know what was being done about the nursery.

"I don't know. It's empty."

"Oh! Well wouldn't it be nice if we had it all ready for Annie when the baby comes? That way she has nothing to worry about. I could…"

"NO!" If Shirley planned their wedding and decorated the nursery Annie would murder him. But the question was: how to tell Shirley that without her murdering him?

"Do you not want me to help you, _Jeff-rey?"_

"No, I love your help. But I'm sure you are super busy setting up the storefront, so I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Jeff, your baby is more important than my store. It can wait a couple of weeks."

"I wouldn't feel right asking you to give up that time. You've worked so long and hard to make this dream come true. Besides, Annie has a book going about the nursery. She was really looking forward to it and I don't want to take that away from her. She's already upset about being bedridden."

"Oh, that's understandable. Well we can all come over one weekend and she can direct us while we decorate and it would distract her for awhile. She could order stuff online and we'd all assemble it! Would that work?"

"That sounds brilliant."

* * *

Annie cried when Jeff told her the plan for the nursery.

"Is that not okay?"

"No! It's wonderful! I thought I wouldn't get to decorate my baby's nursery and now I get too."

"So these are happy tears? Is this like the other day when you got upset with me for having a face?"

"They are pregnancy tears. And I'm sorry my moods are so troublesome to you!" Annie went from sad to angry faster than the Lexus IS 350 C.

"I just can't win can I?"

"No. But it'd help if you rubbed my feet."

* * *

Three days before her scheduled c-section, Annie was jolted out of bed by a severe pain in her abdomen. She felt something wet seeping between her legs. Gingerly she reached her hand down and when she withdrew her it her fingers were coated in blood.

"Jeff. Jeff wake up." Her voice was quiet but the panic in her voice must have cut through his dreams.

"Did we run out of ice cream?"

"Jeff I need you to call 9-1-1." Jeff could barely dial the number on his cell phone because his hands were shaking so terribly. Annie clutched Jeff's hand all the way to the hospital. The nurse had to physically restrain Jeff as Annie was taken to the operating room.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait here. You aren't allowed in the O.R."

Jeff trembled as he sat in a hard plastic chair. It took him four attempts to steady his hands enough to send out a text message to the group.

_Jeff: Complications. At Rose Medical Center._

He pulled his long legs up on the chair and rested his head on his knees.

"Please let this be a bad dream. Please… I would go through another 10 years of taking classes at Greendale as long as this isn't real."

Jeff was sitting in the same position when Troy arrived.

"Dude I saw the ambulance and then got your text. Is something wrong"

Jeff tilted his head back and met Troy's eyes, "What would give you that idea? The fact that we are at a hospital in the middle of the night? Or that fact that I have my wife's blood on my hands? Oh my god, I have Annie's blood on my hands."

Troy's eyes were wet with tears as he called Abed, "This is serious. I don't know what it going on with Annie, but Jeff is freaking out. He darted in the bathroom a moment ago. He had dried blood on his hands. You guys need to get here now."

"_I already picked up Shirley and I'm at Britta's now. We will be there in an hour."_

Shirley's voice shouted from the background.

"_An hour? Shove over little man; we will be there in 30 minutes. Take care of them until we get there Troy."_

Troy entered the bathroom and found Jeff furiously scrubbing his hands.

"It won't come off. Why won't it come off Troy?" Troy looked at Jeff's hands which were bright red from the combination of furious scrubbing and scalding hot water.

Troy decided to use the tone of voice which he dubbed 'Fievel I won't hurt you, but please please don't touch me.' It was the voice he used when there was something he needed to do but he was terrified of doing it. He had never seen Jeff like this, and it scared him.

"There's nothing on your hands Jeff. How about we go back into the waiting room in case they come out with news? Okay?"

Jeff pushed his hand quickly through his hair before looking at Troy with haunted eyes, "I can't lose her. I just can't."

Troy attempted to smile reassuringly even though his brain was crying. "You aren't going to lose her. She's Annie, the princess of the group. Princesses always get happy endings."

Jeff nodded in agreement, but he did not look convinced. Troy corralled Jeff back into his previous seat in the empty waiting room and the two sat in silence, waiting for any sort of news.

Twenty minutes later, Shirley, Abed and Britta rushed into the waiting room. One look at Jeff and the trio realized that whatever happened, it was bad. Instead of the chaos and noise that normally followed the group, an eerie silence fell around them. Shirley took the empty seat next to Jeff and pulled out her necklace with the tiny cross on it and began to silently pray. Britta sunk down next to Troy and placed a hand on his leg.

"Where's Pierce?" Britta's voice broke the silence.

"He wouldn't answer the phone when I called," Shirley answered. "I left a message telling him it was urgent. Jeff, have you heard from him."

Jeff didn't bother to raise his head as he replied, "I sent him the same text you guys got. I don't know if he responded because I threw my phone at the wall shortly after I sent it out. I don't know where it went."

The others shared a look. Jeff must have been out of his mind to treat his phone like that.

"Someone should try again. He would want to know because Annie is his favorite. He thinks of her as a daughter."

Shirley nodded in agreement at Abed's statement, and patted Jeff's back. "I will go try again."

Abed took her empty seat. A few moments later a stout older man rushed into the waiting area and approached the check in desk.

"Excuse me; I'm here to see Annie Edison. I got a call that she is here."

"I'm sorry sir, we have no one by that name here."

"It's Winger." The stout man's head swiveled to look at Jeff.

"What?"

"Here name isn't Edison anymore. It's Winger. Annie Winger."

The man flushed, "Oh, I didn't realize she had gotten married. I'm Annie's father, Michael Edison."

"What are you doing here?"

"I called him."

"Abed?" Troy gasped, "Why would you do that?"

"Annie told me not to contact her parents unless the situation was dire. I determined that this situation was dire, therefore I called them."

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be more upbeat, I promise. And this story has caused all of the ads that show up while I'm on the internet to be about babies and being a single mother. I miss my shoe ads.


	5. Words have Meaning, Names have Power

Title: Parenting Seminars  
Author: AllVowels  
Chapter Title: Words have Meaning, Names have Power  
Spoilers: Through Digital Estate Planning  
Summary: The group confronts Annie's dad and a name is picked out.

* * *

Michael Edison looked at the strange group of people who were obviously here for his daughter. What an eclectic group of friends his daughter had. They were all glaring at the tall lanky man who he presumed was Abed Nadir, the man who called him.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'm sorry to intrude, but do you have any news on Annie?"

The older black woman who had come back in from outside, answered while rubbing the shoulders of the man sitting next to her, "No we are still waiting. Hopefully we will hear something soon."

Michael nodded and sat down across from the group. Four of the five were staring at him intently, whereas the tall gentleman with the large forehead had put his head back on his knees. He seemed more distraught than the others. At first Michael assumed the younger African American boy was his daughter's husband. He was the same age and he reminded him of the boy Annie used to like. Roy, maybe? Now Michael was questioning his first guess. The man appeared older, but his little Annie was always more mature than kids her own age so that wouldn't be surprising. Should he just come out and ask?

Before Michael could work up the nerve, the blonde woman glaring daggers at him spoke, "I'm surprised you showed up with how you abandoned her and all."

"Britta!" Troy screeched.

"We are all thinking it."

"But you just don't come out and say it. You should bring up something trivial before asking. Like what awesome cartoon was set in Hillwood?"

"Hey Arnold!" Abed answered.

"How interesting… I'm surprised you came. You know because of the before times."

Michael smiled sadly, "I know I haven't been there for Annie, which I am very sorry for. I don't know if any of you have been divorced but if you have then you know that things can get… ugly. The custody battle did not go well. Annie's mother got a ruthless lawyer and they dragged me through the mud. She ended up getting sole custody. We used to exchange letters, but those eventually stopped coming. I assumed her mother had something to do with that but I was never sure. I always thought that if she really needed me she'd reach out to me."

"No she reached for a bottle of pills instead." Britta muttered as sat back in her seat crossing her arms.

"Yes, I know. I'll never forgive myself for not being there for her before, but I'd like to be here for her now."

"Why now? Why not as soon as she entered rehab?"

"After the divorce I moved out of town. I just couldn't stay here anymore. When Annie went through her ordeal, Annie's mother was less than forthcoming about it. By the time I found out, Annie had already left rehab and dropped off the map. Luckily I was in town for a conference when I was called by your friend Abed."

"Oh."

Michael let out a small smile at the group's obvious protectiveness. No one stopped the blonde from interrogating him so they obviously wanted to know too.

"You all really care for her, don't you? I'm glad that she has found friends like you."

"We aren't her friends, we are her family."

"Pierce! You made it."

"Where have you been? I called you six times."

"I took an Ambien before going to bed. I couldn't hear the phone ring, but I could get up and eat all the condiments in my fridge."

"Pierce," Britta scolded, "You shouldn't drive if you have Ambien in your system."

"I didn't. Gilbert drove me. Now who is this weird old guy?"

"I'm Annie's father."

"Pierce, Pierce Hawthorne. Of Hawthorne wipes." He reached out his hand for a handshake. Michael let out a sigh of relief, finally someone who was welcoming him. He stood up to shake the proffered hand. As he was sticking his hand out, Pierce's balled into a fist and swung up to punch him in square in the jaw.

"Pierce!"

* * *

The group was in a heated argument over Pierce's stunt. They were lecturing him on the inappropriateness of his actions. Michael, who was holding a bag of ice to his face, was watching them in fascination. Pierce's punch hit him in the face but the blow wasn't horrendous. To be honest the fall to the floor hurt more than the actually punch. They just continued to talk like he wasn't even there.

Abed pointed out that Mr. Edison was still there and could hear everything that was being said. They paused for a moment, looked at him, grabbed Pierce and shuffled farther away. This left Michael and Jeff alone.

"I'm sorry to be blunt but I have to ask…"

"He's a demented old man. If you sue him you might get some money though. I'd offer to represent you but Annie is fond of him. Plus he owns my house." Jeff uttered looking up at his father in law for the first time.

Michael was taken aback. "That's not what I was going to ask but good to know. We haven't been introduced. You know who I am, but I'm not sure who all of you are."

"The blonde eco-terrorist is Britta, the flat affect man who called you is Abed, the guy who keeps tearing up is Troy, the lady with the cross is Shirley and the guy who attempted to punch you out is obviously Pierce. They mean well but they are just… them. And I'm Jeff. Jeff Winger. The husband, not the father in law."

Michael looked at him bewildered, "Why would I think you'd be the father in law?"

A small smile crossed his face. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as they all thought.

"Just wanted to clarify."

"I know this may be asking a lot, but could tell me about yourself and Annie. I've missed so much."

A sad look crossed Jeff's face, "It's a long story."

"I have nowhere to go. We have plenty of time." Michael attempted to smile reassuringly at him.

"Well, it all started when I enrolled in Greendale…" Jeff began telling Michael their love story. The group, deciding they had disciplined Pierce enough, wandered back over and sat down to listen to the story as well, Troy and Shirley awing at the appropriate places. The story became less about Jeff and Annie as time went on, and more about the group and Annie, with each member jumping in to add to the story.

Michael was laughing, "You're telling me that you named a monkey after my daughter's chest and that same week you destroyed her backpack?"

"We put it up to a vote on twitter and that's what won. Damn I miss Annie's boobs."

"He means the monkey." Shirley interjected. "Don't you Troy?"

"Yes ma'am. I never think of the other Annie's boobs like that. Even though they've gotten bigger… which I haven't noticed at all."

Jeff was glaring at Troy when a young nurse came out, "Mr. Winger?"

Jeff stood abruptly. His legs had fallen asleep from sitting in an awkward position for so long and he stumbled on his way up.

"Yes, do you have news?"

The petite nurse smiled up at him, "Your daughter is being transferred to the neonate intensive care unit as we speak. She's doing surprisingly well. She is breathing on her own and her vital signs are stable. Even though things are going well, we'd like to keep close eye on her. Someone will let you know when you can go see her."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. "What about Annie?"

The nurse's smile faltered a bit. "Your wife lost a lot of blood in the process. We were able to stop the bleeding, but she needed a blood transfusion. Her blood pressure is still fluctuating, so we will need to keep a close eye on her for awhile as well. She will be transferred to a room once the doctors are done with her."

"Will I be able to see her?"

"Yes, but only family members are allowed in the rooms at this time. Your friends will have to wait to see her in the morning."

"Her father is here, can he come with me?"

"Of course." The nurse nodded at them and walked away.

"How do we decide who her father is?" Troy asked.

"Duh-doy, it's me. I'm the only white… same complexioned one to be her dad." Pierce called out.

"I could pass off as her dad. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I couldn't be her father."

"Actually it does."

"Maybe I got a sex change operation! It could happen."

"No Britta. And Pierce just cause I'm black doesn't mean I couldn't be her father!"

"The fact that you are only one year older than her lends credence to the fact that you couldn't be her father."

"Abed! You are supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry."

"Guys!" Jeff said holding up his hand. "Her actual dad is here. Besides the only one who could pass off as her dad is Pierce and he is not going back there right now."

"That's not true Jeff. You could pass off for her dad. I could pretend to be her husband." Pierce huffed while puffing out his chest.

"You are pushing it old man."

"Calm down everyone! We will all go get breakfast while Jeff and Mr. Edison see Annie. We will be back first thing in the morning to visit Annie."

The group members grumbled but followed Shirley out to her van.

* * *

"Mr. Winger, Mr. Edison, you can see her now. Follow me." The same nurse as before lead Jeff and Michael through the labyrinth that was the hospital. They entered a tiny room and saw Annie lying in bed.

"She's still asleep from the anesthesia. When she wakes up she might be groggy." Jeff nodded and made his way over to the bed. Annie's face was pale, and puffier than normal.

"Why is she so… puffy?"

The nurse came over to check Annie's vitals before answering, "She was given a lot of fluid to help maintain her blood pressure and that's why she is bloated. It should go away in a few days. She is doing very well right now. If she needs anything press the call button."

Michael and Jeff watched her go. Jeff grabbed a chair and drug it over to the bed. He sat down and grasped Annie's hand. A piece of hair had fallen on to her face, causing Jeff to reach up and brush it back into her hairline.

The movement caused her eyelids to flutter. "Jeff?"

"Yes milady?"

"Baby?" She croaked out, unable to make a coherent sentence.

"She's fine. The doctors are looking after her right now."

"Good. Sleepy."

Jeff smiled, Annie must be on some really good pain medicine at the moment to make her that incoherent. "I bet you are, go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Shirley, where are we going?" Abed asked.

"This is not the way to Denny's." Troy muttered.

"We aren't going to Denny's."

"Fine, I'll settle for Perkins but I am not going to Village Inn."

Shirley rolled her eyes at Troy, "We are going to Jeff and Annie's."

"Why?"

"Jeff and Annie left in a hurry, so they weren't able to grab the traditional 'go' bag. Plus Annie was bleeding when she went to the hospital, so there will most likely be a mess." Abed said in his usual monotone.

"Exactly. They will need clothes, the baby carrier, and we can't allow them to come home to a dirty house."

"After something like this happens, shows don't normally show the clean up process. When the characters come home it is automatically the same as before. However, Criminal Minds showed Hotchner cleaning up after Elle was shot. I can identify with him. We'll do it."

"Guys, I don't deal well with human fluids."

"Of course you don't Troy."

At first glance the small home looked exactly as it did the last time they were there, decorating the nursery. Boxes still littered the living room and kitchen that needed to be unpacked. Even the bedroom looked relatively the same. The comforter was thrown to the edge of the bed as if someone had woken up that morning and decided not to make it.

As they entered the room, the metallic smell of blood hit their noises. The sheets on the bed were dark blue, partially hiding the large stain of blood in Annie's normal spot.

"Oh dear lord." They exchanged glances as the seriousness of the situation hit them. No wonder Jeff had been so upset. They could have lost one of their own tonight.

"They cannot see this."

Abed took control of the situation, "Agreed. Shirley, go downstairs and make us something to eat. Troy grab clothes for Jeff and Annie and find the car seat and whatever else they will need. Pierce and Britta, you are going to help me with the bed. Pierce, find someone who will deliver a new bed by tomorrow. Britta, get some trash bags to put the sheets in. I'll get the undamaged stuff away from the bed and look for anymore blood."

The group broke apart to finish the tasks delegated to them. Shirley was able to make a small quiche with the contents of the refrigerator. Britta peeled off the sheets and placed them in the garbage bag as Abed scrubbed a small spot on the floor on the side of the bed. He assumed it was from when the EMT's moved Annie from the bed to the stretcher. Pierce spent his time on the telephone and secured a new bed that would be there first thing in the morning.

Troy was the last one down the stairs, dragging two large duffel bags with the carseat turned upside down and balanced on his head.

"I think I got everything."

"Did you pack the whole closet?"

"Well I wasn't sure what Jeff would want to wear, so I grabbed one of everything. And then I thought, wouldn't it be cute if Annie and the baby matched too? So I had to grab outfits that matched all the outfits I picked out for Jeff."

"Good thinking Troy."

"I know."

* * *

The second time Annie came too, she was more coherent.

"Jeff?"

"I'm here. What do you need?"

"I'm thirsty." Jeff stood up to find something to drink, but there was nothing in the room.

"Nothing is here. Damn, I'll find you something." Jeff rushed into the hall to find a nurse, forgetting the call button that was on Annie's bed.

Annie shifted a little a noticed a blurry figure next to her.

"Pierce?"

The blurry object chuckled and moved in closer.

Annie's eyes finally adjusted and she took in the man before her, "Daddy?"

Michael nervously shifted from foot to foot. "That's right snugbug. Your friend called me."

"Abed?"

He nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing it to his forehead. "Yes. If you don't want me here I'll go. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Annie took a moment before answering. "You can stay. Why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you."

Annie shook her head, "No why are you here? I thought you lived in Virginia."

Michael's eyes scrunched up, "No I live in Ohio. Anyways I'm here for a conference."

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room. Michael crept closer to her bed and hesitantly put a hand on hers.

"I know that this probably isn't the best time, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as a teenager. And I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find you after you went to rehab. I was a coward. I assumed you were mad at me and didn't want to talk to me anyways."

Tears brimmed Annie's eyes, "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Michael nodded and looked at her sadly.

Jeff chose that moment to enter the room with the nurse again.

"Annie, what's wrong?"

Annie smiled, "I'm just sore."

The nurse gave her a glass of ice chips and showed her the button to push if she needed more pain medication.

Before leaving she announced, "Good news, in a few minutes we will be bringing baby Winger in."

Jeff fussed over Annie until the baby came in. He insisted on plumping her pillows and offering her ice chips every few minutes.

"Jeff! I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I could plump your pillows again. Or steal more for you. I saw an empty bed next door. I'll just go get them."

"No, I'm fine. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"You are being superhovery. That's Shirley's job. Sit down and rest."

When Jeff refused to sit down, Annie patted the bed next to her. "Sit."

He slowly sat down.

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated before answering. "I'm afraid… What if I wake up and find out you are still doing badly and this has just been a dream?"

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?"

Jeff nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. "I may have had a freak out moment in front of Troy. I was so scared that I'd lose you."

Annie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, "It's okay, I'm right here."

The intimate moment was broken by a nurse wheeling in a small bassinet with baby Winger in it.

"Are you ready to see your baby girl?" The nurse picked the small child up and placed her in Annie's arms, using a pillow to help support the baby's weight.

"She's so beautiful. Just like her mother."

The nurse placed the bassinet by Annie's bed, "She will get to stay in here with you from now on. Someone will come in every couple hours to check on you and the baby. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"We haven't been able to come to a consensus on that yet."

* * *

The study group arrived back at the hospital at exactly 7:59 a.m. They checked in at a nurse's station to find out what room Annie was in.

"Mrs. Winger is in room 305. However she can only have two visitors at a time."

"I should go first!"

"No me!"

"Roshambo?"

They proceeded to play, each choosing a variety of rock, paper and scissors several times, except for Pierce who kept making obscene gestures.

"This isn't working. Nurse think of a number between 1-1000. Whichever two people are the closest get to go in."

"She has a name Abed! She isn't defined by her job title."

"Ignore the blonde and pick a number please. Write it down so you can't change your mind."

The nurse's eyes widened. Who the hell were these people? They were crazy.

"I really don't think…"

"Sheila, is there a problem?" An older nurse asked when she saw the panicked look on the younger girl's face.

"Agatha!"

"Pierce! Is that you?"

Pierce stepped forward and kissed the older nurse's hand. "It is so lovely to see you again Aggie."

A blush crossed her features. "It's good to see you again too. What are you doing here?"

"A friend of ours had a baby last night. We are trying to visit her, but Sheila informed us only two people could visit at a time."

"What's your friend's name?"

"Annie Winger."

"She is in room 305. If the five of you happened to make your way into the room, by going down the hall and taking a left, I can't stop you. But if administration comes by and sees you, you snuck in."

Pierce smiled at her, "Thank you Aggie."

When they entered the room they found Michael standing by the door observing his daughter and son in law.

"What's going on, Don Juan?"

Michael glanced over at Britta, "Ah you made it back. They are currently debating over baby names."

Troy let out a small gasp, "You started deciding without us!"

"Annie your face looks so…"

"Wonderful! It looks wonderful doesn't it Brit-ta?"

Annie, who was still in bed, tilted her head to look at them, "What's wrong with my face?"

Jeff looked up from cooing at the baby in his arms, "It's puffy. They said it was from the fluid they gave you."

Annie's hands reached up and gingerly touched her face, "Do I look horrible?"

Jeff looked up at her, "You look absolutely wonderful. But I may be a little biased."

Britta snorted. "Just a little."

Abed looked at Annie, "It's good to see you alive Annie. I was afraid we were going into an even darker timeline than before, if that was possible. But your complications served to add drama and draw the audience in. Good job."

"Thank you Abed."

Michael leaned in to the person standing next to him, who happened to be Pierce, "What is he talking about?"

"He is just being Ay-bed. If he competed in the Olympics it would be the one with the gimps in wheelchairs."

"Pierce!"

"I didn't say he was retarded. You told me not to use that word, Shirley Bird."

"Pierce, just… don't say anything for awhile."

Troy and Abed grabbed the empty bed in the other part of the small room and rolled it closer to Annie's. Shirley hustled over to Jeff and was cooing at the baby in his arms. Pierce, Britta and Michael stood awkwardly on the outside.

"Mr. Edison said you were deciding on a name. What have you come up with so far?"

"Everything I come up with gets shot down." Annie pouted.

"I'm just telling you what other children would call her. You are the one who said it couldn't be on the top 100 list of baby names."

"I know what you should name her!" Troy called excitedly.

Jeff reluctantly relinquished his daughter to Shirley and allowed her to take his seat.

"We aren't naming our baby Inspector Spacetime."

"Why not? Jason Lee named his kid Pilot Inspecktor!"

"No names from TV shows, or popular books! I'd die if my child was named after someone from Twilight."

"How about Charlotte?"

"Charlotte the harlot."

"Lacy?"

"Racy Lacy."

"Carrie?"

"Do you want my child to be covered in pig's blood?"

_An hour later…_

"This is ridiculous! Just pick a name." Britta cried in frustration.

Shirley looked at Michael, "How did you pick out Annie's name?"

"As soon as her mother found out she was having a girl, she had the name picked out. I'm not sure where it came from."

"You could name the baby after a friend or family member." Abed suggested while peering down at the baby in his arms. Troy was leaning over his shouldering fussing over the baby.

"Trobed! It's twice as awesome as Troy and Abed because it's combined."

Annie shook her head, "That isn't exactly a girl's name."

"You could name her Shirley, after her godmother!"

"Wait, why do you get to be godmother? I could be godmother if I wanted too!" Britta exclaimed.

Jeff interrupted the two before their words got ugly. "Britta, would you seriously want to raise my child in the case that something horrible happens to me and Annie?"

"Well… no, but that shouldn't mean I'm automatically disqualified."

"You hate children."

"I don't hate them… I just think they are overly dependent."

The group chose to ignore Britta's remaining protests and focused back on the name.

"We can't call her baby Winger forever." Shirley sighed.

"Or can we?"

"No we can't."

"Fine." Troy sat back while pouting.

"How about we all write down our favorite name on a piece of paper, and Annie will pick the one that she likes the best." Abed suggested.

"I'm okay with that." Annie said while nodding.

"Me too."

The others nodded. Shirley grabbed a notepad from her purse and ripped out enough paper for everyone but Annie to write a name down. The sheets were passed around and a pen was passed around. Abed, who had passed the baby to Troy, gathered the papers and handed them to Annie.

"No one should make any remarks on the names so Annie can remain unbiased."

"The first name is… Darcy. The second name is… Hilda. Next is, Fanny. Neveah. Lily. Dorothea. And the last one is Galilee." Annie looked at the various pieces of paper in front of her. "Well Neveah is a pretty name but it's on the top 100 list unfortunately. I knew a Darcy and Dorothy(sounds a lot like Dorothea) in high school and they weren't nice to me, so those are out. Fanny is another word for the," she whispered the next word, "_behind._So that's out."

"That leaves you with Hilda, Lily and Galilee."

Annie considered the three names in front of her. "Lily is also a really popular name. But Galilee isn't. We could name her Galilee and call her Lilee. That way she has a unique name but her nickname is somewhat normal." Annie looked at Abed, "Besides, someone else should name their child Hilda. It's a beautiful name, just not right for us."

Abed nodded in understanding.

Jeff sighed, "Galilee it is."

"Score my name was picked!"

"Pierce, you picked Galilee? I thought Shirley did since it's from the Bible."

"I visited the Sea of Galilee in the 80s. I met a woman with the biggest breasts I've ever seen. Yours remind me of hers."

Annie paled, "Well when she asks, we will tell her that it was a place you visited. She doesn't need to know about the rest."

Annie's eye began to droop from exhaustion.

"Sweetie, you look exhausted, you should take a nap. Jeff, why don't you and Mr. Edison go with the group to clean up and get something to eat. I'll stay with Annie and the baby."

Jeff hesitated. He didn't want to leave his wife and daughter so soon, but he did want to put on new clothes, and his stomach was growling.

"Alright. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

As they walked out Annie heard Troy tell Jeff, "We have suitcases in the car with clothes in them for you, Annie and the baby."

"Suitcases? As in plural?"

Jeff broke away from the group to go to the van, insisting they go to the cafeteria without him. He asked them to find something semi-healthy for him to eat.

"Jeffrey! Wait!"

"Mr. Edison?"

"Please call me Michael. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be alone with your friends right now."

Jeff nodded while opening the van's sliding door and pulling over a duffel bag. "That's understandable. They take some getting used to, but they'll grow on you like a parasite. They wrinkled my favorite shirt."

Jeff pulled his shirt off and slid the new one on. He found some deodorant and cologne and splashed them on as well. He looked into the side view mirror and tussled his hair so that it look more put together. Once he was done, the pair walked back into the hospital. In the lobby, Michael stopped and paled.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Of course. It's just… That woman at the check in desk. That's Annie's mother."

Jeff looked over and saw a petite woman with dark brown hair drawn back into a severe bun. She was wearing a dark navy blue power suit, and she was frowning at the check in nurse.

"What do you mean you don't have an Annie Edison? I know she is here. I received a voicemail from her friend."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I am not finding an Edison listed."

The older woman frowned, "Well you aren't looking hard enough. Maybe I need to speak with your supervisor."

"Janice, how lovely to see you again."

Janice swung towards them, "Michael, what a surprise to see you here. I thought you had moved to Ohio and died. Sadly I was mistaken."

"Funny, our daughter thought I moved to Virginia. How did she get that idea?"

She raised one eyebrow while looking at her ex-husband, "I have no idea. But you know the _difficulties_that she had. Maybe she made it up."

Jeff could feel the tension in the air. There was obviously no love lost between these two. Janice's eyes flicked over to Jeff appraisingly.

"And who are you? You can't be one of Michael's relatives. You are too attractive."

Jeff was shocked; this woman was a minefield of passive aggressive bitchiness.

"This is Jeff. Annie's _husband_."

For the first time genuine surprise flitted across her face, "Oh really? Did she meet you in rehab? From the looks of you I'd guess your drug of choice is cocaine. What drug did she overdose on today?"

* * *

AN: I decided to make Annie's mom… unpleasant. I felt that she'd be the type of person very concerned about appearances and her reputation. That's why she would push Annie to be the best in school, join cheerleading, and why she wouldn't want Annie to enter rehab because of what the neighbors might think.


	6. Remember to Breathe

Title: Parenting Seminars  
Author: Allvowels  
Chapter Title: Remember to Breathe  
Summary: Jeff deals with Annie's mother and they take Galilee home.  
Spoilers: Season 3 just in case

* * *

Jeff couldn't believe his ears. Did she really just imply that Annie had overdosed?

Glaring at her in disgust, "One, no to both your assumptions. Two, who the hell do you think you are and why are you here?"

"Technically that is three things, not two." She sniffed, "And can't a _mother_ visit her ailing daughter?"

"A mother could, yes. But from what I've seen and heard about you, I don't think you meet the description of a mother." He said bluntly.

A frown creased her face as she opened her mouth for a scathing retort when a new voice entered the equation.

"Janice, did you find out any information?" A tall gentleman with graying hair in a suit said as he saddled up to her.

"No, not yet."

Noticing the two other men for the first time he asked, "Do you know each other?"

Janice sighed and waved in Jeff's direction, "This is Jared, wasn't it?" Continuing on without waiting for a response, "And Michael, Annie's father."

The man reached his hand out to Jeff, "I'm Ernest, Janice's beau. It is a pleasure to meet you. When I heard the message on Janice's machine I knew we had to come right away. I've never had the pleasure of meeting Annie but if she's Janice's daughter, she might as well be my own."

Jeff hesitantly took his hand. The guy seemed sincere in his concern over Annie.

"Nice to meet you. And it is Jeff, not Jared."

Ernest looked at them inquisitively, "Have we heard any news yet? If not, I play golf with one of the board members here. I could give him a call."

"No that's alright. Annie and the baby are doing fine now."

"Baby?"

"Annie went into labor and had some complications, but is doing fine now," Jeff reiterated.

"Oh thank goodness," Ernest sighed in relief, "Not that that is good news, but I thought it had something to do with her condition."

"Condition?" Michael echoed in confusion.

"Yes, she has kidney problems." He said while giving Michael and look that said, 'You're an idiot.' "She needs extensive treatments. That's why Janice doesn't get to visit with her that often. I'm surprised she was able to have a baby. Janice, why didn't you tell me she was pregnant? You know I love babies."

Janice smiled wanly, "She was hiding it from me, in case she lost the baby. I'm sure you can understand. The poor girl didn't want me to worry."

"What a sweet girl. Must get it from her mother."

Janice smiled and nodded, "Ernest, would you mind go getting me something to drink? I'm parched."

Ernest grinned and nodded before wandering off. Once he was out of earshot, Janice turned back on Jeff, glaring.

"Now where is my daughter?"

Jeff's eyebrows were in his hair line as he regarded Janice, "That's some story you concocted. Let me guess you carry around tissues so you can dab at your eyes while telling your friends about your poor daughter's _condition._" He exhaled roughly, trying to contain his anger. It wouldn't do him any good by getting kicked out of the hospital. "I'm going to give you two options. You can either leave now and never bother me and my family again or I tell that dim witted man over there the real reason you don't see Annie anymore. Because you are a horrible mother who watched her reach a breaking point, and instead of helping her you threw her out when she tried to get help. And the only reason you bothered to show up today is because someone overheard the message Abed left you."

"Ernest isn't dimwitted. He is the top engineer at his firm. Besides Ernest worships the ground I walk on. He'd never believe something a low life such as you would have to say."

"You are willing to take that gamble?"

Janice raised her chin in defiance, "There is nothing to gamble. A few tears and he will believe whatever I tell him to believe."

Jeff mouth set in a grim line. "Well then, I have 5 crazy friends who'd be willing to track down every one you know and tell them all about it. Britta loves to protest. I bet she'd just love to chain herself up outside of your work or home. People might not believe her, but it is sure to get some media attention. I'm sure Abed and Troy would be willing to make a movie all about the wonderful life of Janice Edison, and we have another friend who'd put up the money to get a spot on TV. That's a lot of negative publicity for someone of your _stature. _Wouldn't you agree Mrs. Edison?"

Janice nostrils flared, "How dare you speak to me like that."

"I am merely telling you your options."

Her cheeks were flushed in indignation. "And if I leave now, you won't tell anyone?"

"I wouldn't say a word."

"Fine. You win this round. ERNEST!" She called catching his attention as he walked back with two paper cups of coffee, "We are leaving."

"But I wanted to see that baby…"

"Later. Let's go." She said while dragging him out.

Jeff turned to Michael, "Wow. How did you ever let that bucket of unicorns and rainbows go?"

Michael chuckled sardonically, "She actually let me go. Janice married me because I was going to be a doctor. Once I had paid off my student loans, I left the high end practice I was working at to open my own clinic. My clientele weren't as well to do as before, so many of them weren't able to pay. I didn't care though. I was helping people who really needed it. Janice didn't see it that way. She donates to charity, but that is just to make herself look better in front of her friends. She doesn't actually do anything to help others."

Somehow that didn't surprise Jeff at all.

"I can't believe you promised her that we wouldn't say anything."

Jeff tilted his head to look down at his father in law. "No, I promised _I _wouldn't say anything. There is a difference. I'm sure you remember some of her friends."

Michael eyes widened in understanding. "That is brilliant."

* * *

"Seriously Troy, you picked Fanny? You know that is slang for vagina in England, right?"

Troy's eyes boggled out of his head at Britta's words, "Fanny can mean butt or vagina? My mind is blown."

"What name did you pick lesbo? Obviously whatever it was, it wasn't as good as mine."

Glaring at Pierce, "I picked Dorothea. You know after Dorothea Dix." At their blank looks she continued, "She was an activist for the indigent insane. Geez you people need to expand your horizons, I know yogurt with more culture than you." Britta grabbed at thing of yogurt and waved it in their faces. "There I got something for Jeff. Let's head back."

Walking down the hall they passed an irate looking woman and an older man talking in hushed tones.

"Hmm, with her facial structure and build she looks like Annie's mother."

"Where is she going? Annie's room is the other way." Troy said pointed down the hallway. He moved to go after her.

"No, it is too soon. That confrontation needs to wait until later. Too much drama in the episode will turn the audience off. Let's go coo over the new baby and fade to black on a high note."

Nodding in understanding, the group moved down the hall to visit Annie. They had had enough emotional upheaval that day, they didn't need to factor Annie's mother into the equation too. Besides Galilee was precious.

* * *

Annie and Galilee were released from the hospital 3 days later. Annie was still restricted to her activities, but was no longer required to be on bed rest. Shirley was a godsend that first week, helping Jeff and Annie adjust to living with a new baby. She showed them how to change diapers and stopped Annie from rushing to the hospital over the smallest things.

"Remember to breathe sweetie. Calm down and ask yourself, is this an emergency? It most likely isn't, but after you have calmed down, and you are still worried, that's when you go to the ER."

Annie nodded, still feeling jittery. Of course Shirley could remain calm; she had three kids under her belt. This was Annie's first one and it terrified her as much as it thrilled her. She was constantly worried that she would do something wrong.

When Galilee was asleep Annie loved just to stare at her tiny little hands and her little button nose, it brought a sense of peace that Annie desperately needed. It was when she was awake Annie got nervous. So many things could go wrong and her baby had no way of telling her what was bothering her besides a tiny cry. Late at night she would lay tensely next to Jeff, listening for the tiniest noise to come through the baby monitor. Jeff, who had gone back to work, would pass out next to her with his arm draped casually over her stomach. How could he sleep knowing that their baby could need them at any moment?

Annie couldn't begrudge him too much over his ability to sleep though. Several times she had woken in a panic, afraid that she had missed Galilee's next feeding and she would find him in a rocking chair staring down in awe at his little girl. He would feed her from one of the bottles of breast milk they kept in the fridge.

The first time it happened, Annie walked into the room after waking up from a midday nap, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I didn't want to wake you, you haven't been sleeping enough. Besides, why would you pump extra milk if not to feed the baby?"

"Because my boobs get hard and hurt if I don't."

"Oh poor baby. I'll massage them if you'd like," He said while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so, that leads to other activities which we haven't been cleared for yet."

Jeff stuck his bottom lip out in a mockery of a pout before turning his attention back to his daughter who had finished her bottle. Lifting her up he burped her, causing her to spit up onto his suit jacket.

"Remind me next time to put a towel down first." The next time her spit up went through the towel and spotted his shirt.

Shirley got an eyeful one afternoon when she walked in and Jeff answered the door in expensive slacks and nothing else.

"Do you always carry your baby around shirtless?"

"She has some strange power. Her spit is drawn to my most expensive suits! I tried towels, blankets, everything you can think of! It doesn't matter what I do, it somehow finds a way to my clothes. It is easier to wash my skin off than to take my suits to the dry cleaners every day."

Shirley merely laughed while taking Galilee from him as he redressed himself.

* * *

Two months from her arrival home, Galilee started to cry. Annie rushed in to check on her and could find nothing wrong. Her diaper was dry, her temperature was normal, and she refused a bottle. Annie tried rocking her to sleep, singing her lullabies and driving the car around the block to soothe her small child. Unfortunately nothing worked.

Annie ended up calling Shirley in a panic. Shirley instructed her to stay calm and she'd be over as quickly as she could. Luckily Shirley was in town that day checking in on Troy at the new store front. She arrived within fifteen minutes and found Annie staring despondently at Galilee's crib.

Annie turned blurry red rimmed eyes toward Shirley, "My baby hates me. She won't stop crying. Did I do something wrong? What should I do?"

"Why don't you go downstairs and make us some tea? I'll see what I can do." Shirley checked the baby over and she seemed to be physically fine. Shirley tried burping her to no avail. "Hush now baby. You are scaring your momma."

Galilee did not seem to care, she just continued to cry.

Annie came back in followed by Troy who was regaling her in stories of the new store front. Apparently they were waiting for the painter to finish before anything else could be done.

"And Abed said… wait. What's wrong with Galilee?"

Annie burst into tears, "I don't know."

Shirley set Galilee down and wrangled Annie into the rocking chair.

"Sweetie, have you been sleeping?" Annie continued to cry softly and shook her head. "Is Jeff not helping with Galilee?"

"No he helps all the time. I have just been trying to catch up on school while Galilee is asleep."

Shirley tutted at her, "You need to sleep. You are no good to your baby if you are exhausted."

Annie nodded miserably, "I know. I just want to be done with school and…"

She stopped abruptly when she realized Galilee was no longer crying. Troy was holding Mr. Brigglebee over the side of the bed and making odd noises.

"Troy what are you doing?"

Troy turned away from the crib to face the two women, "Playing with Galilee."

As soon as his back was turned Galilee started to cry again.

Annie burst into a fresh set of tears, "My baby likes Troy more than me!"

She snatched Mr. Brigglebee out of Troy's hands and cuddled him to her chest.

"Troy go back to Galilee! I'll take care of Annie."

Troy went back to the crib and started talking to the baby again, but this time she did not stop crying. Annie crept over to look at her daughter. As she peered over the crib Galilee stopped crying again.

"Your baby is fickle as a pickle." Troy muttered. Annie turned to look at Shirley who appeared as stunned as well. Galilee started to whine again.

Annie looked down to her chest at Mr. Brigglebee. She held him up over the crib, which caused Galilee to stop crying. She experimentally took him out of her eyesight and Galilee started to fuss again.

Annie dangled the bear above her, which caused Galilee to move her arms enthusiastically and a toothless smile to cross her face. Annie jiggled the bear around more, and a small laugh broke from the tiny baby's mouth.

"Awe!" Three voices cried together.

"That was her first laugh!" Annie cried in excitement.

"Tweeting it!" Troy cried as he grabbed his phone.

She tried to remove Mr. Brigglebee from the crib, but every time she attempted to, Galilee would become upset.

"Annie!" Troy cried in outrage, "Just give her the damn bear!"

"I can't! Stuffed animals aren't allowed in cribs until they are over 12 months!"

"Who says? The baby police?"

"It increases the chance of SIDS!"

"That pimply guy we went to high school with?"

Annie sighed, "Yes, if I put a stuffed animal in her crib Sid will show up."

"Awesome. That guy told the best jokes."

Shirley spoke up, "Maybe it would be better if you just let her have the bear, as long as you watch her. Otherwise she might just continue to cry and cry and cry. That's not good for either."

Annie sighed, looking at her daughter and her former stuffed animal, "I guess you are right."

Abruptly the door swung open and Jeff stumbled inside, "She laughed?"

Annie looked confused, "How did you know?"

"I was checking twitter on my way home for lunch and saw Troy's tweet. I can't believe I missed it." The rest of the day was spent desperately trying to get Galilee to giggle again.

* * *

At the age of eight months, she had started to talk. Jeff was on the floor with her tickling her small tummy, causing her to squirm with laughter. His phone sounded off and he reluctantly got off the floor to answer it. Galilee flipped herself over and crawled eagerly towards her father.

He quickly ended his call and looked down at his daughter, "And what can I do for you Miss Lilee?"

"Bibi?" She cried.

Jeff sat down next to her and corrected her, "No _da-da_!"

"Bibi!"

"Blanket?" He asked holding her blanket up.

"BIBI!"

"Baby?"

"BIBI!"

Sighing, realizing he wasn't going to figure out what his small child wanted. He grabbed Mr. Brigglebee from the couch and plopped it down next to her since it was the one thing that made her happy when he couldn't figure out what she actually wanted.

Galilee clapped her small hands and shrieked happily, "BIBI!"

"Mr. Brigglebee is Bibi?"

Galilee grabbed the bear and shoved his ear into her mouth, chewing on it as she looked at her father.

Jeff glared at the bear, "It figures your first word would refer to a stupid bear instead of your awesome dad."

Sensing her father's despondence she release Mr. Brigglebee and offered him to Jeff.

"Da-da?"

Jeff's ears perked up, "Did you just say da-da?"

Galilee noticed her father elevated mood and repeated herself, "Da-da."

"ANNIE! Galilee just said her first word." He called as he scooped his child and her stuffed animal in his arms.

"No! And I missed it." Annie said with a frown as she entered the room. "What did she say? Momma?" She asked hopefully.

Jeff puffed out his chest in pride, "Da-da."

Annie turned to Galilee and cooed, "Say Da-da, Lilee. Say it."

"Bigbi! Bigbi bigbi bigbi!" She cried while bouncing in Jeff's arms.

Jeff deflated slightly, "Oh yeah, she said that too. That's Mr. Brigglebee."

* * *

Shirley was having a barbeque at the house next to Jeff and Annie's to celebrate the grand opening of 'Shirley's Temple.' It was a few months late, but the first few months of the store had been hectic. She and Troy deserved a break and time to celebrate with friends.

Annie was watching Pierce interact with Galilee from a distance. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend it was just… okay she didn't trust him with a small child or any child. He was currently sitting in a chair in front of Lilee's high chair playing peek-a-boo.

"They've been playing peek-a-boo for the past 15 minutes, how long do you think they can keep it up?"

Jeff let out a noncommittal grunt, "Well their IQ is on the same level, so… hours?"

"Jeff!"

"You're right. Galilee is smarter. She'll get bored first." Annie flicked him but was smiling.

Galilee let out a shriek causing the two parents to jerk. Pierce had grabbed her foot and was pretending to eat it. Galilee's scream soon turn to laughter.

"Huh… Who knew he'd be so good with kids?" Jeff asked dumbfounded.

Annie smiled as she watched Pierce interact with their child. "It's cute."

"Sure."

"So…" Annie began uneasily, "I talked to my dad the other night."

"And? You've been talking to him ever since Galilee was born. I thought things were going okay with you two."

"Oh they are. We've gotten past a lot of our issues. He is shutting down his practice in Ohio."

"Really? Is he retiring?"

"No, he has decided to open a new clinic… In Denver. He is moving here. He wants to be closer to me and Galilee."

Jeff took a long drink before answering, "Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know." Jeff reached out and rubbed her arm in an attempt to comfort his wife. "It's just, what if I think I have forgiven him, but then he gets here and all those feelings come back? What do I do then?"

Jeff pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead, "Whatever it is, we will do it together."

Annie smiled into his chest, sometimes her husband knew the right thing to say.

"Now let's go get our child before Pierce actually gets hungry and tries to eat her."

And sometimes he didn't.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is shorter than the other chapters. I've hit a block with this story. Hopefully it will be unblocked soon.


End file.
